Gallagher High School
by KatieKakes
Summary: All of the charachters from the series-except Gallagher High School is a normal, public, high school. No spies. Everyone is like Josh. What happens when Cammie's the new girl and Macey and Zach are most pop. ppl in school? Story is LOTS better than sum.
1. 1st Day of SchoolMorning

**Hey! This is my first Gallagher Academy fanfic. I hope you like it!!! Just remember that everyone is normal (non-spy) but they have the same character traits, like Liz is still really smart, etc. Understand? I hope you like it and plz review! :) PS. I LOVE to write long chapters...so watch out! They'll be super long! (Not that there's anything wrong with that....!) **

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie! Wake up!" My mom shouted from the other room. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

It's the first day back to school from Winter Break. But I wasn't going to the same school as I did before winter break. My parents and I moved to a town called Roseville. The school I'm going to is, Gallagher High School, is a public school, compared to my last school-an all girl private school. Its about two miles out of town. Who would put a school in the country? Anyhoo, the reason why we moved is because my mom got a job here. We found a nice house in the town, in a suburb area. We have a bunch of neighbors-none that we've met yet.

I got out of bed and very tiredly, walked into the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast on the stove, and my dad was brewing some coffee. I sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning sweetie." My dad said, while pouring a cup of coffee.

"`Morning dad." I said, then stretched my arms, hearing small, quiet popping noises. My mom placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and a cup of orange juice in front of me. It smelled really good, so I picked up the fork ands started eating it immediately.

"Jeez! Somebody is hungry today!" My dad laughed at me.

"They smell so good and taste even better! Good job mom." I complimented my mom.

"Thanks hon." My mom smiled at me. When I shortly finished breakfast, I went to my room. I got dressed, did my hair, did my makeup, brushed my teeth, and packed my stuff for school today. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Have a great first day of school Cam." My dad said to me, then kissed my forehead. Then he walked out of the door and got into his car. I put on my coat, grabbed my bag, my cell phone, and the car keys. I was about to say 'good-bye' to my mom when she grabbed my hand with the keys in it.

"Oh no you don't Cammie. You're not driving to school." My mom said to me.

"But I'm 16! I always drove to school at the last city!" I complained, thinking how she was being so unfair to me right now.

"I need the car to drive to work everyday. I have a job now. That was kind of the whole point of moving." My mom paused and took a deep breath. "And so that means you'll be taking the bus to school, until you become friends with somebody who can drive you there."

"What?!" I practically screamed. "The bus? You know I _hate _the bus!!"

"Yeah, I know that. But I have no other choice. I don't want you walking there because it's the middle of winter. In the spring-or any other season- I'd be fine with you walking to school. Just _not_ Winter." My mom said. "Now get going, or you'll miss the bus."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Bye." I said and walked out the door. Before I shut the door, I heard my mom say, "Love you!" I walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

I looked at the end of my street-North Bellis Street- where I saw a couple of more kids standing by the street sign. I'm guessing that's where the bus stop is.

When I walked past my next-door-neighbor's house, I almost got hit by a car. The neighbor was backing out of their driveway, and obviously didn't see me. I was used to not being seen. My mom and dad always called me "The Chameleon" because I wasn't seen very often.

Anyhoo, the person driving the car stopped and then kept backing out. I took a step back and tried to see who was my new neighbor. But the windows of the car were tinted a very dark shade of gray, making it hard to see the person. All I could make of the person was that it was a teenage boy, probably around my age, considering he can drive. I watched the guy drive away, like he didn't even think much about what had just happened.

I heard the sound of the bus and picked up my pace. I got to the bus stop just in time. Like I said before, only a few other people got on with me. I simply ignored them talking to each other , and got on the bus. There was a bunch of people on the bus-probably most freshmen, considering they can't drive yet. I picked a seat way in the back of the bus. I put my bag on my lap and stared out of the window, watching the house go by. The bus stopped a few more times after I got o before we got to school.

I walked into school, seeing groups of people everywhere. There was a group of guys and girls sitting on the floor, reading. There was also a group with a bunch of people, all looking normal-ish. Like they weren't all stuck up-looking people-people that kinda looked like where I would fit in. But out of all of the groups, only one really stood out to me. The group with the most designer clothes. The group with the most extremely thin girls. The group with the most hot guys. The PopTarts (the popular group.)

A guy with dark brown hair and broad shoulders was looking at me. He was standing in the PopTart group, so he was probably just staring at the strange new girl. But I just stood there-staring right back at him. He half-smiled at me, then turned his head towards a **really** pretty girl, who was standing near him. Um...what just happened? Was that boy just _flirting_ with _me?!_ I didn't have any more time to wonder, because the bell rang.

I went to the office, got my class schedule, and got my locker number and combination. My locker number is 218 . Once the secretary gave me a pass to my next class-because I was going to be a tad late-I left the office in search of my locker.

I found my locker, did my combination on the lock(2-16-6) and opened it up. I put my stuff inside and walked to my first class-Study Hall.

I knocked on the classroom door and walked inside. There were about 25 desks in the room, including the teacher's desk. The teacher was sitting at his desk. When I came over to his desk, he looked up and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Mosckowitz. Are you the new student I've been notified about?"

"Um, yes, I am." I answered in a polite tone.

"Great. Well as you can see, this is Study Hall. So everyday you can pick wherever you want to sit, and study, do homework, read, or whisper quietly with the person next to you." He paused. "And what is your name, Miss?"

"Cameron Morgan, but I prefer Cammie." Mr. Mosckowitz nodded his head, took my hall pass, and went back to working. I took that as my cue to find a desk to sit at.

I looked at all of the desks, and saw the boy who had smiled at me before. He was sitting by the **really** pretty girl. I decided to sit in a desk in the back-right corner of the classroom-the opposite side of where the boy was sitting. There was only a few other people sitting over by where I was headed, so I had a good choice of desks. I picked a desk and sat down. Considering I was new here, I didn't have any homework to do, so I just doodled on a piece of paper.

"Hey. I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Bex." A girl whispered to me as she sat down in a desk across from me.

"Hi Bex, I'm Cammie. Nice to meet you." I whispered back with a kind smile.

"So, what locker number do you have?" Bex asked in a quiet voice.

"Um...locker 218." I answered.

'Really? Mine is 220! We're gonna be locker-neighbors!" Bex exclaimed. Mr. Mosckowitz hushed her.

"Cool! Do you know who's on both side of my locker? Like, who's locker is 217 and 219?"

"Well, on your left side-217-is Josh Abrams. And on your right side-219-is Zach Goode. Jeez! Your actually really lucky to have those two people! They're both extremely h-o-t!" Bex said, actually spelling out the word 'hot.'

"Is Zach or Josh in here right now?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"Uh..." Bex whispered while she looked around the room. "Yeah, Zach is right over there." She said, pointing to the boy who smiled at me before.

"Who's the girl across from him?" I asked, looking right at the **really **pretty girl.

"That's Macey McHenry. He dad owns a company, so she's insanely rich. Her and Zach are the most popular people in the whole school. And they date each other a lot-its an on-and-off relationship. One day they'll be going out, but then the next day they won't be. I think they're dating right now, I'm not sure anymore. So don't really expect to have a lot of conversations with Zach. If you talk to him, Macey will scratch your eyes out, I'm not kidding." Bex paused. "But Josh is really nice! He's mot in the popular group, and he doesn't care that he's not in there. He's in the neutral group, like me. He actually sits by us at lunch most of the time. Believe it or not- I used to be best friends with Macey, but then she got all rich and dumped Liz and me."

"Liz?"

Oh, Liz is my best friend. She's really smart but is totally cool! She kinda likes this guy named Jonas. And I like Grant. But please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

The bell rang before I could answer her. So I mumbled, "Hold on." and then picked up my stuff. While we walked out of the door, I said to Bex-in my normal voice, "I promise."

"You promise Bex what?" A deeper voice said from behind us. I turned my head to see who it was. It was the boy who had smiled at me-Zach Goode.

"Its none of your business, Zach, so leave us alone." Bex said with attitude.

"What do you mean its none of my business? I thought we told each other everything!" Zach shouted with sarcasm. Bex jabbed him in the stomach. "Ow! That's it! Bex, you're no longer my BFF!" Zach said with more sarcasm.

Bex rolled her eyes. "Zach, why are you stalking us?"

"I'm not stalking you, I'm just going to my locker." He paused. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Goode. Zach Goode." Zach said then started singing in the James Bond theme song. Bex jabbed him again in the stomach.

"Hi, I'm Cammie."

"So, Cammie, how came you're following us?"

Before I could answer, Bex spoke, "First-there is no 'us' between you and me. Second-Cammie is not following us. And third-Cammie's locker is number 218, which means its in between you and Josh. She's out new locker neighbor."

"Oh really? Is that so? Then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other" Zach said as we reached our lockers.

"Yeah, I guess so." I agreed. I did my combination on my locker and heard someone come up next to me, on my left; my locker neighbor, Josh Abrams.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he opened his locker. When he closed it, he glanced at me, looked away, then looked back at me. (I'm pretty sure he just did a double-take.)

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you there," That's not a surprise to me, The Chameleon. "I'm Josh Abrams."

"Yeah, I know." Josh had a confused look on his face. "Bex told me who you are." Josh gave me a knowing nod. "I'm Cammie, by the way." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Now it was my turn for the confused look. "My friend Dillon saw you before and went around asking what your name is. Then he told my friend DeeDee, who told me that your name is Cammie."

"Oh, okay. Well I gotta go to my next class, so maybe I'll see you later."

"Yeah, hopefully." I heard Josh mumble to himself while I walked away.

The rest of my morning classes flew by. The bell rang for lunch, I couldn't wait to meet more of Bex's friends. I also couldn't wait to see what would happen in my afternoon classes...

**Was it okay?? I tried my bestest at making the first chapter good enough for all of you! Plz tell me what u think of my first chapter!! Write it in a review! Tell me what u want to happen next! Tell me who u want as couples in this story! Tell me anything about my story! Plz!!!!**

**And the green button gets pushed.....NOW!**


	2. 1st day of ScoolAfternoon

**Hey lovely readers! Here is the second chapter of Gallagher Highschool! (Yay!) I have gotten MANY positive reviews for the first chapter (which is all of my reviews) and many people telling me who they want Cammie to be with in this story...I haven't yet decided who that'll be....but anyhoo! Enjoy this chapter! Its not a short chapter but it also isn't as long as the first chapter! :)**

I walked into the lunch room, seeing the same cliques I saw earlier this morning. I saw where the poptarts sat, a.k.a Zach and Macey's table. Zach looked up and smiled at me. When I smiled back at him, Macey turned around. She gave me a nasty glare and my smile faded. I turned around and headed towards the lunch line.

Once I had my food, I looked for Bex's table. When I found her, she gave me a warm, friendly smile. She motioned me towards her table. I walked over by her.

I sat down across from her. Next to bex was Josh on one side and a girl ,who was studying a notebook, on her other side. Josh looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Bex, Josh." I said.

"Hey Cam. What's with Macey's glare before?" Bex asked, then shoved a fry in her mouth.

"Um...I have no idea, honestly." I shrugged.

"Maybe because you were talking to Zach this morning." Bex said.

"But we were just talking!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, we all know that. Just forget about her. She gives em aglare every single day, just because my locker is next to Zach's." Bex paused. "Macey is just jealous of our amazing beauty that she doesn't have!" Bex flipped her hair. I laughed. The girl studying the notebook giggled.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Bex out bursted. "Cammie, this is Liz. Liz, this is Cammie." Bex gestured to the girl beside her. Liz smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Liz." I said very politely.

"Yeah, you too. I've heard lots about you." Liz said.

"Really? But I just came here this morning." I said, confused on how she could possibly know a lot about me already.

"Yeah, I know. Josh hasn't stopped talking about you all morning!" Liz smiled. I looked at Josh and his face was bright red in embarrassment. "Hey, its nothing to be ashamed about, Josh." Liz said, looking at Josh.

"Yeah, whatever." he said, face still super red.

"Yeah, nothing to be embarrassed about." I teased.

"So," Josh started, obviously trying to get the subject off of him talking about me all morning. "What is your afternoon schedule?" he asked me.

"Um...I have biology after lunch and then U.S. history after that." I said, remembering what my schedule had said.

"Cool! I have bio next hour too!" Jos said with happiness on his face. "Well, actually, you have bio next with Bex, Liz, and me."

"Oh, and don't forget Zach!" Bex exclaimed. Jeez, why was she so happy about me having another class with Zach?

"Is Macey in that class too?" I asked. I soooo did not want Macey in my next class, giving me death stares and nagging me. I just don't handle that stuff well.

"No, thank god. I can't _stand_ her!" Bex said with a angry voice.

"I think I get th point Bex; you hate Macey." I laughed. The bell rang right after that, which meant it was time for next hour; Biology.

I walked into Biology class and went up to the teacher's desk.

"Hello Miss...Cameron, is it?" the teacher asked me.

"Yeah, Cammie Morgan."

"Hi, Cammie, my name is Mr. Solomon. I will be your biology teacher this year." I smiled in return. Mr. Solomon was young and shall I say...hot!

"Your lab partner will be...Zach Goode." He said and pointed to a table a chair open; the table where Zach was sitting at; the table at where I would be sitting at with my lab partner, Zach. Across from him was Josh and then Bex; they were lab partners. And then Liz sat in front of Bex and Josh. She was sitting by a boy who I recalled his name is Dillon.

I walked over to my spot next to Zach. As I sat down, Zach smiled at me.

"Hey buddy." he smirked.

"Hi." I said, but didn't make eye contact with him. Even though Macey isn't in this class, she's probably got little minions watching Zach's every move for her, so she knows who's eyes she has to claw out later. I didn't want to take my chances.

"Are you mad at me, or something?"

"No...its just I don't want to get my eyes clawed out by your girlfriend." I said, honestly, and still not making eye contact with him.

"Macey? Wait, are you talking about what happened at lunch before? With her glaring at you?" He asked. I nodded.

"She's just being her stuck-up self! She's jealous because I was talking to her about you this morning."

I looked at Zach, making eye contact with him. "You were talking about me? With her?" I asked and I'm pretty sure my face had just lit up. Wait...why would my face lit up? Why would I care if a _very_ cute, very popular boy was talking about me, in a positive way, to his very pretty, very popular girlfriend?

"Yeah, I told her about how you are my new locker neighbor and she got all bitchy at me after that." Zach rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if I caused you any problems with her." I apologized, not feeling sorry for Macey Honestly, Macey deserves everything bad.

"No, no, no. Its not your fault. Its mine. I'm actually thinking about breaking yo with Macey..." Zach trailed off and looked down. He looked up and asked me, "What do you think I should do?"

I stared blankly at him. "Uh...you should do what your heart tells you to do." I finally spoke up.

Before Zach could say anything, Mr. Solomon told us to stop talking. So we worked on the assignment, independently. About forty-five minutes later, it was time to go to our next class. Which meant for me, time for U.S. history! _Yay!_ I thought, sarcastically.

I stood up and walked out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Hey Cammie, wait up!" Josh called down the hall. I stopped walking and waited, as Josh jogged up to me.

"What's up?" I asked and we started walking down the hall together.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked me.

"Um, yes, actually, that would be great!" I said, relieved I didn't have to take the bus home today.

"Awesome. I'll find you after school, or you find me, either way works." Josh paused. "Oh, and I was wondering if you were doing anythin-" was all Josh could say before Zach came up behind us and cut him off.

"Hey people! Wait, am I interrupting something?" Zach asked us.

"Yes, you are." Josh said, irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Please continue."

"Just never mind. I'll talk to you after school, Cammie." Josh said and walked away.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Just that he's going to give me a ride home after school." I answered Zach, wanting to know what Josh was going to say before he was interrupted.

"Oh, coolness." Zach paused. "So...he's a cutie."

"Excuse me?" I was so confused! Where in the world is this conversation going?!

"What I'm saying, is that he's a cutie and I was kinda hinting at asking if you had a crush on him." Zach explained to me.

"I don't know if I have a crush on him! I just came here today so I have no idea how I feel about everyone."

"Well, its obvious he has a crush on you; I'm just sayin." Zach said.

"And...? Your point?" I asked, having no idea where this conversation was going.

"And my point is that he might disappoint you, Cammie. So be careful with Jimmy." Zach said and walked away. Wait...who's Jimmy? Oh wait, he meant Josh. Why did he mix up Josh's name? He's known him longer than I have!

Why did Zach care about my relationships with other people? Why did he ask me for relationship advice for what to do about Macey?

I thought about those questions and any more during U.S. history class.

The bell rang. School was over, thank god. I got all of my junk together and went searching for Josh.

**Soooooo.....did ya like it? Yes? No? What do you want to happen next? What was josh going to as Cammie? Why is Zach so concerned about Cammie's relationship with others? Review and maybe you'll just find out!**

**ATTENTION! Instead of everyone telling me who they want Cammie to be with in this story, I made a poll on my profile page with that questions! Just go there and vote and then the person with the most votes wins! Okay? So thanks to all who vote and review!!!!! :)**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	3. After School

**Hey fellow fanfiction readers! Thank you very much for reading my story! I know this is only chapter number three in my story, its just that I like to thank people who fav me, the story, put the story on alert, put me on alert, and finally, reviewing my story! I have 26 reviews right now; with only 2 chapters! That's amazing! (Maybe not to some people, but to me, it means a lot!) So here is the third chapter! I tried to hurry on writing this chapter, but I'm never the person who updates every day...sorry bout that! I'll try to work on it, but with school and everything.... :) Anywho, here goes! **

I walked into the parking lot, looking for Josh. I had no idea what his car looked like, so this might be a challenge.

"Cammie!" Someone shouted my name. "Over here!" I recognized the voice as Josh's. I turned around to look at where Josh was calling me from. He was standing next to a black Ford Fusion. I started walking over towards him. I also saw the orange Dodge Viper that had almost hit me this morning. I really want to know who drives it, because A) He almost hit me this morning while I was innocently walking down the street; and B) He is my next-door-neighbor.

"I was going to come look for you, but DeeDee started talking to me." Josh said as I approached him. He glanced over by a girl who was wearing **lots**__of pink.

"Oh, well that's okay, considering that you found me out here anyway." I said, jealous of how girly DeeDee was.

"So," Josh said, breaking the awkward silence. "Should we go now?"

"Yeah, lets go." I said, then got in the passenger seat. Josh got in on the drivers side, obviously, since its his car. He started the car.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Josh asked me as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Uh...nothing. I think we're just finishing up the little of unpacking we have left to do. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the library with me and work on homework and stuff..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great!" I agreed to going. Josh smiled and made a right turn. Within 2 minutes, we were at the Roseville Public Library. Josh got out of his side quite fast and rushed over to my side of the car. He opened the door for me, and offered his hand. I took his hand and got out of the car.

The library had this big waterfall-like thing outside of it that runs during the summer. I bet it's a really pretty date spot!

Josh and I walked in together, and the librarian asked Josh, "How's the pharmacy going, Josh?"

"Its good right now, thankfully." Josh answered with a polite smile.

"Well that's good. Tell your mom and dad that I said hi." The librarian lady said, then went back to her work at her desk. We found a table near the middle of the library. I sat down across from him, because those were the library rules. And plus then I can see him better.

I got out my textbooks and got to work. I looked up to see Josh staring at me. Immediately, being the girl I am, my hands went straight to me head, and I fixed my hair, thinking that Josh was staring at my messy hair. I hate when that happens.

After several agonizing moments of him just looking at me, I spoke up. "What are ya looking at?" I asked.

"Your really pretty, Cammie." Josh said with a smile.

"Um, thanks. You're not to bad yourself." I said, cheeks getting red. He was still staring at me.

"Hey, Cammie, I was wondering...do you want to go to the Winter Carnival on Friday?" he asked.

"Sure! Just tell me what time it is so I can be there on time. It sounds like fun." I said. "I'm so glad we're friends!"

Josh sighed. "No, Cammie, what I meant was if you wanted to go to the Winter Carnival on Friday...with me." Josh said, looking down and the up again.

"Um...I'll think about it. I'm not even sure I can go, so I'll get back to you on it." I paused, seeing a small hint of rejection in his eyes. "Anyhoo, I have to go find this one history book, so I'll be right back." I whispered, then stood up, and pushed in my chair. I didn't lie in the last part; I really did have to find a history book.

I walked up the steps to the second floor of the library. I found the part of the library where it was all history and biography books and went searching. I found the book and reached for it, when someone's hand beat mine to it. I looked at who it was.

"Um, do you know how long you're gonna need that book? Because I really need it..." I trailed off.

"I'm not sure how long I'll have it for. But maybe when I'm done with it, you can come over by me and get it." The boy said to me, with a wink. "By the way, I'm Preston Winters. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Preston asked me.

"Yeah I'm new. I'm Cammie Morgan. And don't worry about the book; I'll check it out some other time." I said and turned to walk away. But before I could get too far, a hand grabbed mine.

"Wait, Cammie. I have something to ask you..." Preston trailed off, still holding my hand in his. "Are you going to the Winter Carnival Friday night?" he asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Um, yeah...why?" I asked, wondering if this conversation was going the same place mine and Josh's did just minuets ago. What is with the guys here? There so...quick on asking girls out. I just met this dude, and he's more than likely planning on asking me to go with him on Friday! Jeez!

"Will you go with me to the carnival?" Preston asked me.

"Sorry, but I was already asked...by Josh." I said, trying to let him down easy.

"Josh who? Abrams?" Preston questioned.

"Yep, that's the one."

"When did he ask you? Just before you came over here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...I guess I was a little late. But you know what? It doesn't matter if you rejected me, because honestly, I'd rather go with Macey McHenry. You know why? Cuz she's smokin hot!" Preston said then turned and walked away. Okay....that was weird and awkward. I walked back over the table by Josh, with the book I wanted in my hand. Preston had left it on the shelf. Thank heavens!

"Hey." Josh said as ai sat down.

"Do you know a Preston Winters?" I asked Josh.

"Yeah, he's another richie in our school, like Macey. You know what? Those two would be perfect for each other!" Josh said in a not-so-nice tone.

"Oh, well I can see you two are best friends!" I joked. Josh laughed, and the librarian told us to quiet down. "So, who is your best friend, as of now?" I asked, trying to get to know him better before I answer his question about the carnival.

"Dillon. He goes to our school, but he wasn't there today. Otherwise he sits at the same table as us. So does DeeDee, but she was sitting with someone else today." he explained.

"Oh, that's cool. I think my best friend is Bex, as of right now." I said, before someone interrupted me.

"What about me? I thought I was your best friend" said a way too familiar voice for my first day here. Why do we keep seeing each other everywhere?!?

"Oh, hey Zach."

**How was it?!?!? I know it wasn't as long as my last couple chapters, but hey. Its an update! So you better like it! I'M SOOOO EXCITED!!!! U wanna know why? Well I don't care if you wanna know or not, cuz I'm gonna tell ya anyway! I'M TURNING 14 ON FEB. 28****TH****! I'm soooo excited! (Can't you tell?!?!? lolo!) So in honor of my bday, please review! **

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

**(Don't you love math equations!?!?) **


	4. The Bet

**Hey! I have gotten soooo many reviews for my third chapter so fast! I got 15 reviews in only 8 hours! That's amazing! Thank you guys so much! So I tried to write another chapter as fast I could, so here goes. BTW- I have gotten reviews saying that I rushed the beginning and how Preston just asked Cammie out randomly, and he hasn't even met her that much....I'm sorry about that. The reason why all of the guy are asking her so quickly will be explained soon...thanks for reading my story(ies!) **

"Oh, hey Zach." I said. Zach was standing right next to our table, and then he sat down next to me. I could see the jealousy in Josh's eyes. "What do you want, Zach?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question." Zach paused, glanced at Josh, then looked back at me. "You wanna go with me to the Winter Carnival on Friday night?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Um...you're actually the third one to ask me that already, and its only my first day, so I don't know who I'm going with, if anybody at all. Sorry, Zach. I'll get back to you on that." I said and looked down at my book. Why was every guy asking me out so quickly? I just got here! I wonder what's really going on between those boys...

**Josh's POV**

"Um, Zach, can I talk to you in private for a moment, please?" I said. Cammie looked up in confusion. Zach just nodded. "I'll be back in a little bit." I said, then stood up, and Zach and I walked outside. We stood in front of the library doors. The winter air was brisk. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Zach asked, looking annoyed that I brought him out here.

"You said you weren't going to be in the bet." I stated, irritated.

"Well I changed my mind." Zach smirked.

"But you're going out with Macey!"

"Nope, we broke up last period. She was just so...clingy. I'm done with clingy."

"So you're in the bet now?"

Zach nodded. "Hey, can you refresh me on the rules and stuff like that? I didn't know I was going to be in the bet, so I didn't really listen earlier today."

"Yeah sure," I paused. "So the main goal is to get Cammie to go out with you. But she has to admit that she is going out with you. The winner, obviously, gets to go out with Cammie. The losers have to pay the winner $50 and can not flirt with Cammie, intentionally." I explained.

"Ok...who's all in the bet?"

"Um...You, Preston, Dillon, and myself. Do you understand everything?"

"Yep. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get back in there by Cammie so I can be the one to win the bet!" Zach said, then walked back inside. Crap! I need to win this thing! I jogged in after him.

**Cammie's POV**

I looked up from my books to see Zach walking towards me, with Josh right behind him. Hmm...I wonder what they were talking about?

"I have to get home, so I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." I said and stood up. I packed my things into my bag.

"I can give you a ride home, its okay with me." Josh offered me.

"No, its okay. I'd rather walk home," I said. I swear I saw Zach smirk and elbow Josh. "No offense." I added.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home? I'd be happy to give you one." Zach said to me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said, and then the librarian shushed us. I waved to the two of them and walked outside. I saw the Viper in the parking lot. I seriously need to figure out who drives that. Its my neighbor that almost hit me!

As I walked in front of my neighbor's house-the one who drives the Viper-the car drove up to the driveway, almost hitting me again! That person seriously needs to watch where they're going! The garage door shut before I could see who got out of the car.

As soon as I walked into my house, my mom spoke to me immediately.

"Hey, hun. Guess what?" Sh paused, but didn't wait for me to answer her. "The neighbors invited us over for a welcome-to-the-neighborhood dinner tonight. Isn't that nice of them? I told them we'd be over right when you got home." My mom said. I saw my dad was leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"Really? Well lets go!" I said, eager to finally see who our neighbors are and to finally see who had almost hit me twice with their Viper!

My mom, my dad, and I walked over the neighbor's house. I insisted on ringing the doorbell, so I could be the first to see our new neighbors. I rang the doorbell twice before someone finally opened the door.

"Zach? You're my new neighbor?!?"

**CLIFFIE! What will happen at the dinner??? Review to find out! **

**About the whole bet thing, that was inspired by a reviewer, who asked if they guys were having a bet. The perosn who gave me that idea, you know who you are....**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	5. The Dinner

**Hey guys! Thank you soooooooooo much for ALL of your wonderful reviews! The last update I did was on my bday, so that took some time for me to do, so your welcome! I'm gonna try to update more often, instead of waiting a whole month to post the next chapter ....so maybe I'll post at least once every two weeks, maybe sooner, or later, than that. Honestly, it all depends on how much stuff I have to do....anyways, here is the much anticipated next chapter of Gallagher High School!!! **

"Zach? You're my new neighbor?!?" I asked, completely shocked. "You're the person who almost hit me twice with your stupid Viper!" I accused.

"Wait a minute," My dad started. "You almost hit Cammie _twice?!_"

"Okay, about that, I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to almost hit you twice. I haven't had my license for too long yet, and I sort of like to drive a little...fast and dangerously, if you know what I mean...." Zach trailed off.

"Sure, whatever. Just please try _not_ to almost hit me again. That's be nice, thank you." I said, still in surprise that the Goodes were my next-door neighbors. Is this some kind of sign? Or is it fate...

"Please, come inside," Zach said, breaking the awkward silence. He stepped aside, and my mom, dad, and I walked inside their house.

The inside looked like a picture cut out of a magazine. Everything was neat, clean, and new-looking. Why in the world are they so clean?!

"This is a very nice house you have." My mom said.

"Thank you very much!" Zach's mom said. She took our jackets and walked out of the room. Zach gestured us towards the dining room. There was a wooden table with exactly six chairs to it.

"You guys can sit down. Dinner will be ready in a minute." Zach's dad said, entering the room. I sat down. Zach's dad sat down at one end of the table, with Zach sitting next to him, which meant Zach was sitting right next to me. My mom and dad sat across from us, and the last chair on the other end was for Zach's mom.

"Dinner's ready!" Zach's mom sang as she came out of the kitchen. She had a pan of lasagna in her oven mit-covered hands. She set it down in the middle of the table. "Dig in!"

"So, how are you liking Roseville so far?" Mrs. Goode asked my family.

"Good. I'm just glad we have good-paying jobs." My mom said. My dad nodded in agreement as he took the spoon and out a big pile of lasagna on his plate. Way to be a pig in front of other people, Dad.

"What about you, um...?" Mr. Goode trailed off, looking at me.

"Its Cammie. He name is Cammie, dad." Zach said.

"Oh, right. So, how was your first day of school here? Did Zach pick on you too much?" Mr. Goode teased. Zach spoke before I could get out one word.

"No, Dad. I didn't pick on her...that much." Zach said, then winked at me. I could feel my face getting red. Inside my head, I screamed, 'Face! Control what color you turn! I don't even know why you're turning that color! Its just Zach...'

"Cammie, are you turning red?" My dad asked me. I put my hands up to my cheeks.

"Why are you turning red, dear?" Mrs. Good asked me. "Oh, I get it. You have a crush on Zach and now we're embarrassing you!" Zach turned towards me and had a smirk on his face. Oh god, why is this happening to me?!

"I don't have a crush on Zach." I stated, wondering if it was true or not.

"Cammie, its okay if you do." My mom said.

"Okay, can we _please_ stop talking about this! Lets please change the subject."

"She just doesn't want to talk about her undying love for me in front of you guys right now." Zach smirked. I smacked him on the shoulder. He flinched. "Jeez, control your anger!" Zach teased me.

"Ugh," I sighed. I picked up my fork and took a bite of the lasagna. "So," I started, changing the completely awkward subject. "How long have you been living here?" I asked, looking at Mr. Goode.

"Well we've lived here ever since Zach was born." Mr. Goode answered.

I nodded. "Cool."

"So where did your family live before?" Mrs. Goode asked us.

"We lived in Massachusetts." My mom said. "In Boston."

"What a wonderful city!" Mrs. Goode exclaimed. "I've only been there once, but I'd love to go back there some time." Mr. Goode nodded in agreement.

"You know what?" My dad started. "We're going back to Boston next week to visit family. I know we just moved here in everything, its just that my father has been very sick with cancer, so we like to visit him." My dad explained. "Like I was saying, you should consider about coming with us to Boston next weekend. The kids will miss half of the school day on Friday, because we need to leave early since it's a long trip. But your family is more than welcome to come with us."

"Really? What a generous offer! I think that we will probably go with you!" Mrs. Goode said in a very gleeful voice.

"I think it could work out." Mr. Goode said.

"Excellent." My mom said.

"I'm so excited!" Mrs. Goode said. Jeez, she just has so much energy sometimes! "Oh, I almost forgot to ask; Zach, do you want to go with Boston with the Morgans?"

"I'd love to." Zach said then turned towards me.

"What about you Cammie? Are you okay with them coming with us next weekend?" My dad asked me.

I sighed. I really didn't want Zach to come with us, but I also didn't want to be rude to them. I took a deep breath. "Sure, I'm fine with it." I finally said.

"Great! It's a plan. We'll make sure my family's cabin is good to go. I'll just call my cousin and ask him to check on it." my mom concluded.

"Oh, look at the time." my dad said. "I'm so sorry, but we have to go. I have to get up early for work tomorrow and I don't know if Cammie has any homework. But she should have it down, considering she was at the library today." my dad looked at me.

"Oh, she got it done." Zach said.

"And how do you know?" Mr. Goode asked his son.

"I drove there, and then I almost hit her when I pulled into the driveway." Zach confessed.

"Zach, you need to be more careful driving, or I'll take away your license, understand?" Mrs. Goode said.

"Yes, mom, I understand." Zach said. He looked down at his plate.

"Well, thank you for having us over for diner tonight. We had a good time getting to know your family a little bit. I'll call you either this week or early next week with information on our trip to our cabin in Boston." My dad said. We stood up and Mrs. Goode gave me a hug while saying goodbye. We walked back home.

Wow, I can't believe Zach is coming with us next weekend. I don't even want to know what will happen!

**So, I'm srry for the long wait!!!!! I truly am! I feel bad! I'll TRY to update more often, but sometimes I'm just not in the mood to write, or I just don't know how to write the chapter. I think this chapter didn't go as I planned it to go, but tell me in ur review what u think if it! Please review! The only way I know that I have fans who like/dislike my story is by reviewing!!!!! :)**

**FAVS + REVIEWS =FASTER UPDATES!!**


	6. More Competition?

**Hey people who are reading this! I am so ecstatic when I post a chapter at night and then by the next day I have over 15 reviews for that chapter! That makes me just so darn happy inside! And I know I said I was going to update more often, but I don't have the time to update every week. I'm truly sorry. Anyhoo, here is chapter 6 of Gallagher High School.**

"Beep! Beep!" rang my alarm clock the next morning. I sat up in bed and looked at my calendar across my room on the wall. It said that today was Tuesday. Only a few more days until the carnival on Friday. I still haven't decided on who I want to go to the dance with yet. Maybe I'll just go with Bex and Liz. Then there wouldn't be so much boy drama! Honestly, I didn't expect to have so much drama on my first day of school. Its kind of weird how the boys just suddenly asked me out. I wonder what that's all about...

I got out of bedand headed downstairs to see my mom and dad making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom said to me in a chipper voice.

"Hey...why did you invite the Goode's to our cabin next weekend?" I asked.

"Because they said that they had always wanted to visit Boston, and we thought it was the perfect opportunity to invite them. And plus, we were just being friendly neighbors." My mom responded.

"Why? Do you have a problem with it? Because you don't necessarily have to go. We just thought it would be good for you to see Grandpa, considering we don't know how long he'll be around..." My dad trailed off

"No, no. Its fine." I lied. I'm not sure why I had a problem with the Goodes coming. Maybe because it might be a little awkward being in a tiny cabin with Zach. He _did_ ask me out already and embarrassed me in front of his family and mine.

"Okay, good. Now go get ready, or you'll miss the bus." My mom said, and turned around and went back to making breakfast. I walked upstairs and took a shower.

When I got out, I got my school clothes on, a blue and white plaid skirt with a navy blue shirt. My hair was already pretty straight, so I didn't do anything with that. I put on little makeup and went back downstairs by my mom and dad. I had breakfast, and got my backpack.

"Have a great second day of school!" my dad yelled while I went out the front door. I started walking to the bus stop. As I was half way there, a car pulled up to the side of the road, put still moving, very, very slowly. It was the Viper.

"Hey Cammie, do you need a ride to school?" Zach called out the car window.

"Actually, I'm going to take the bus." I rejected him.

"C'mon Cammie! I nearly hit you two times and I want to make it up to you." Zach paused. "Please?" Zach practically begged.

"Oh fine!" I gave up. I walked around the Viper and got inside. I looked around and saw that there were two dangling dice around the rearview mirror.

"Nice...car accessories." I said as I pointed to the dangling dice. I let out a laugh.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I think they add pizzaz to my car." Zach joked. He laughed too, and I joined in. We finally got to school. When we both got out of Zach's car, I saw Josh outside by the school's front doors.

"Thanks, Zach. I'm going to go talk to Josh." I said to Zach. Josh had a pretty upset facial expression. Why was he so mad? Was it because I was with Zach? That could be it, considering they both had asked me out on the same day.

"Wait...are you two going out?" Zach asked with a worried tone.

"Nooo...why?" I asked. Dude, seriously, I just met everyone yesterday.

"No reason. Just go have fun with your little friend." Zach said to me. I walked away.

"Hey Josh!" I said as I approached Josh by the front doors.

"Hey, I was wondering...do you have any pets?" Josh asked me randomly. That was weird.

"Yeah, I have a cat named, Suzie." I answered.

"Really? So cool!" Josh and I walked together inside. I saw Preston and he waved to me. I did a slight wave back then looked away. Well, I can say one thing: today will be quite awkward for me. His hand brushed up against mine as we walked.

"So, how was your night?" Josh asked me politely.

"Okay, I guess. Except my new neighbor is Zach, so we had to go over to his house last night for dinner with his family."I paused. "And now they're coming with my family to Boston next weekend to our cabin. I'm going to loose my mind!" I complained.

"Wait, you're neighbors with the Goode family?" Josh asked. I nodded. "Because I live acorss the street from them! So your technically my neighbor too!" Josh exclaimed.

"Really? That's so cool! We should hang out sometime then!"

"Totally." Josh agreed.

"Sup Joshua!" someone said behind us. I turned around.

"Hey Dillon." Josh greeted the boy.

"Hey, I'm Dillon." Dillon said to me.

"Hi, I'm Cammie."

"So, you two going out yet?" Dillon asked. Josh punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch! So, if you and Josh aren't going out, do you want to go with me to the Carnival on Friday?" Dillon asked me.

"Sorry, Dillon. Three other guys already asked me and I told them all that I would think about it. So I'm going to have to say the same thing to you."

"_Riiiinnngg!"___Rung the bell.

"Well, I have to get to class. See ya later guys." I said. I walked to study hall, happy to see Bex. But not happy to see Macey. I wasn't sure if I was happy or not to see Zach though.

**Josh's POV**

"Dude!" I exclaimed as Dillon and I were walking to our first hour class, Social Studies.

"What? I'm in the bet too, so I can ask her out all I want to!" Dillon pointed out.

"I know that, but-" was all I could say before DeeDee came up to us.

"Hey Josh." She said with a very flirty smile.

"Hey DeeDee. I kinda can't talk right now, okay?" I said, not wanting to talk to DeeDee right now. All though I haven't known Cammie for too long, I feel like we have some sort of a connection in some way.

"Oh, okay. Well see you later then! Save me a seat at lunch!" DeeDee said in a sad tone. She walked away with her head looking down.

"She totally digs you!" Dillon bursted out when DeeDee wasn't in hearing range anymore.

"You think? She does make it sort of obvious." I agreed.

"Yeah, well its on for the bet! I want to have some more money, because I'm broke! And plus, Cammie's pretty cute so it wouldn't be a total drag!" Dillon laughed and went to his seat.

I don't care what he says. I will win this bet.

**So...was it good? Well I didn't wait a month to update this story!! I am so darn proud of you guys! I have 91 reviews, and there is only 5 chapters! That is amazing! That has never happened to me before! I have never cracked over 100 before, and that's me goal with this chapter!** **So please be the good people you are and review! You won't regret it! **

**Also! Don't forget to keep voting on my poll that I have up on my profile page! I have gotten 20 votes on it and that makes me happy! There are 19 voted for Cammie to be with Zach in the end and 1 vote for Cammie to be with a new guy in the end. PLEASE VOTE!**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	7. Yes

**Hey there! I have gotten MANY positive reviews! If I think about it, I haven't really gotten any negative reviews. Just reviews telling me constructive criticism, which I accept. For instance, I have gotten a hand-full of reviews telling me that I was rushing the story. I'm sorry for that. I just needed to get the stuff done that I needed to get done. I also didn't initially plan to rush, but I guess that's just how it came out! **

**ANYHOO! I decided to update very quickly this time! I usually have writer's block for this story, but not this time! Right after I posted the last chapter, I immediately got an idea for the next few chapters! So expect faster updates for the next few chapters! ENJOY! :)**

I walked into Study Hall to see Bex smiling at me.

"Hey! I saved you a seat!" Bex shouted across the room. Other people "shushed" her. "Sorry." Bex whispered.

When I sat down across form her, we both started laughing. We both got "shushed" this time.

"So, how was your night?" Bex asked me in a whispered tone.

"Fine," I answered. "Zach happens to be my neighbor."

"Really? Sometimes I just want to punch that kid. He can get on your nerves sometimes, so good luck. But if you ever want me to punch him, let me know. My punches are pretty darn hard!" Bex flexed her muscles. I laughed.

"Last night we had to have dinner with Zach's family." I continued on about my night.

"Seriously? Wow, I would have hated that!"

"Did I hear that Zach is your neighbor?" A girl said as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah...and how are you again?" I asked the unfamiliar face.

"I'm Tina. If you ever need to hear the latest gossip about somebody, come to me. I know it all!" Tina informed me.

"Hi Tina, I'm Cammie. And don't worry, I'll remember what you said about the gossip thing." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. And good luck with Zach." Tina scoffed.

I looked at Zach and he smiled and waved at me. He isn't sitting by Macey. Did they break up?

"You know, Zach didn't seem too bad yesterday or today when we talked.?" I admitted.

"Oh no." Bex gasped.

"What? I'm just telling what I think is the truth."

"That's what all of the girls say." Tina said.

"What do you mean?" What do all of the girls say?

"That's what all o the girls say when they starting to fall in love with Mr. Zachary Goode." Bex told me. "I've seen it happen a lot."

"Seriously, I've only known Zach for about a day. I'm just saying he is a friend and a decent neighbor." I explained.

"Okay, whatever you say." Bex said sarcastically. I smacked on the shoulder.

"Hey, Tina. Can I ask you something pertaining to gossip?" I asked, changing the subject.

Tina's eyes got big. Apparently she likes talking about this stuff. "Sure, ask me anything."

"Did Zach and Macey break up?" I asked.

"Yes, they broke up last period yesterday." Tina answered my question. Wait a second. Zach broke up with Macey before school ended yesterday, which meant he did that before he came to the library where he asked me to the carnival on Friday. Did he break up with Macey for me?

"Do you know why?"

"No, my sources are still looking into it." Tina paused. "Speaking of dating, I hear Josh Abrams has a crush on you!"

"Josh?" my locker buddy?

"Yeah, totally."

"If you think about it, I did see Josh giving you 'the look' a few times yesterday and this morning before the bell rang." Bex agreed with Tina.

"He's just a friend too!" I paused. "You know what's weird? Josh, Zach, Preston, AND Dillon all asked me to the carnival on Friday night."

"Really? That was fast! Something is up with them." Bex said. Right after she said that, Zach walked over by us.

"Hey." he said as he sat down across from me, next to Bex.

"So, are you going to explain to us why four boys already asked Cammie to the carnival Friday night?" Tina questioned Zach.

"Four?" Zach looked surprised.

"Dillon asked me this morning." I said, which answered his surprised look.

"Oh," Zach paused. "Well, everyone asked you to the carnival because we all love cat people, and you're one. By the way, how is Suzie?" Zach asked me.

"Wait, how did you know I have a cat named Suzie? I never told you that!" I pointed out.

Zach pointed to himself. "Spy." He said and walked away.

"That was weird." Tina said. "So, who are you going to say 'yes' to?"

"I'm not sure yet; maybe no one." I answered truthfully. I honestly did ave no idea yet.

"What?! No! You have to say 'yes' to someone! Just say 'yes' to Josh!" Tina exclaimed. She got "shushed."

"I just came here yesterday! But, I think I'll go to the carnival with Josh." I admitted. I had an urge to go with Zach, but it might be a little awkward with him, considering he's my neighbor and everything. I'm just so confused on what to do right now! So much decisions for my second day here! Jeez!

The bell rang for the end of first hour. I went to my locker, and I looked around the hall to see if Josh was coming to his locker. When Zach came to his locker, he looked at me while spinning his lock dial.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked. Without even looking at his dial the whole time, he opened up his locker.

"How did you just do that?" I asked, shocked.

He pointed to himself. "Ninja." I laughed. "So, who are you looking for?" Zach asked again.

"Josh; I have to tell him something." A few seconds later, Josh walked over to his locker.

"Hey Cammie; hey Zach." Josh said as he spun his locker dial. It took him two tries before he got his locker open. He seemed kind of like a loser compared to Zach's ninja-like moves. I turned away from Zach and looked straight at Josh.

"Josh, I have something to tell you." I started, wanting to get Josh's full attention.

Josh's eyes lit up. Zach's head turned towards Josh and me. The only way I knew that, was because I wasn't facing him, I could see his reflection in a nearby mirror in someone else's locker. That move was very spy-like of me!

"What is it?" Josh asked, snapping me out of my personal excitement at how I noticed my surrounding s so well.

"I wanted to tell you that I accept your offer to going to the Winter Carnival on Friday night with you."

"Really? That's great!" Josh exclaimed. I turned around to Zach.

"Which means I have to reject your offer. Sorry Zach. I just think it might be too awkward with you, because you're my neighbor and everything." I explained to Zach.

"No big deal, I understand." Zach said and closed his locker with a little too much force. "I'll see you later, then." Zach paused. "Can I talk to you for a second, Josh?"

"Sure. Talk to you later Cammie." Josh said with a sweet smile before Zach dragged him down the hall.

**So...did you like it? I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as all of the other chapters! It becoming harder and harder to write long chapters! That's why it takes me so long to update! I feel like a failure or a disappointment to you lovely readers if I DON'T post a long chapter! **

**Please tell me in your review that if I would make you mad if I didn't post a long chapter. **

**So, as I was saying, please review! It would mean the world to me! I have the first part of the next chapter written already, and I'm working on the rest. No promises on it being another long chapter though. (Sorry.) REVIEW PLEASE!**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES! **


	8. Funny Zach, in my opinion

**Hey! So, I didn't update as fast as I did last time, but I still didn't wait a whole month to update. So here is the next chapter, but its not very long, and I'm sorry for that. I just can't write an almost 2,000 word chapter for EVERY chapter! PS. This is in Zach's POV and he gets a little...how should I say this...funny at times? I don't know, I at least find his thoughts funny, I don't know what you'll think. Anyway, here is Chapter 8 of Gallagher High School. **

**Zach's POV**

I pulled Josh down the hallway. We stopped at the classroom door for my next class.

"Ha. Ha. Ha!" Josh laughed at me. "Three people owe me fifty bucks!" Josh said with a grin.

"Technically, we don't owe you anything. The bet was that had to be dating Cammie."

"You guys said that you had to be going out with her!"

"We meant dating. And you two aren't dating, you are just going to the carnival together." I pointed out.

"Whatever. Cammie will be my girlfriend in no time anyway." Josh marched off. What a drama queen.

Josh really ticked me off. He was so full of himself it made my sick! I needed the money from the bet so I can pay off the rest of my Viper. But I know that I will win the bet, because no one can resist the charm of Zach Goode.

Lunch period. I saw Macy at her usual table and she immediately gave me the death glare. I casually turned around, avoiding her glare. Wow, she sure didn't cope with the breakup well! I also saw Grant and Jonas in the lunch line. I realized they weren't in the bet. I needed to find out why. So I budged in front of everyone until I got to Grant and Jonas.

"Hey guys." I said as I approached them.

"Hey Zach, what's up?" Jonas asked me. Jonas and Grant used to be my best friends. We practically grew up together, but since I became the most popular guy in the school, we kind of separated. You still see the small hint of betrayal in their eyes every time I talk to them. It hurt me inside to see them like that. Whoa. I'm sounding like an emotional girl who just went through a break up and ate tons of ice cream, and now I just saw my ex, and I got all upset again! Man up Zach!

"I was just wondering why you guys weren't in the bet for Cammie?" I asked. I made it sound really bad. Its like we were betting over a toy or game.

"Because we like other people, and its wrong to bet over a girl." Grant answered. He was right. It was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"You guys like someone?" I asked, sounding like Tina when she heard someone has a crush on someone. I need some serious help.

"Yeah, but why would we tell someone who isn't a best friend anymore?" Grant said and then him and Jonas walked off. Ouch. That hurt.

Shaking it off, I looked around the cafeteria. I saw Cammie sitting at her table with her friends, including Josh. Cammie looked up and our eyes locked. After a few intense seconds, she looked away. That was epic.

I walked over to her table and sat down across from her. Bex was to my right, Liz to my left, Josh next to Cammie, Dillon to the left of Josh, and DeeDee to the right of Cammie. DeeDee needs some therapy. She is always so chipper and wears bright colors, like pink a lot. Maybe she is on drugs. Whatever she's on, I should ask her for some...

"Zach, why are you sitting here?" Cammie asked, sounding kind of annoyed by my actions.

"Why not sit here?" I asked with a smirk. Cammie gave me a confused look. I laughed inside at her confusion. "You know what this reminds me of? Dinner last night. Except all of your friends weren't with us." I pointed out.

"What does he mean?" Josh asked Cammie. Before Cammie could answer, I spoke.

"Cammie and I had dinner last night." I said, twisting the truth.

"What?" Josh exclaimed.

"My family went over to Zach's house last night for dinner with his family." Cammie explained. Gosh, why does she have to ruin the fun?

"Oh, okay." Josh said and continued to eat his lunch.

'Zach go away." Bex said to me in not the nicest tone.

"You didn't say please." I crossed my arms across my chest, pretending to be a diva.

"Just go. Now." Bex snapped at me.

I put my hands up in defense, like when a cop tells you to put your hands up. "Okay, okay. I was just about to leave anyway." I stood up. "I'll see you later Cammie." I winked at her and her face instantly went bright pink. I turned around and walked out of the cafeteria with a huge grin on my face.

Yep. Cammie Morgan was under the spell of Zach Goode's charm.

**So, was this chapter okay? I know it wasn't very long, just be grateful you got an update! Tell me in your review if you think I should do more chapters in Zach's point of view. Also, tell me what you want to happen next! And finally, tell me who you want to end up together (relationships.) **

**Please vote in my poll on my profile page! If you haven't already checked it out, its about who you, as a reader, want Cammie to end up with. So VOTE!**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES! **


	9. Author's Note

Hey, sorry if you thought this was an update. I was just posting an author's note on all of my stories, saying that I WILL be updating A LOT very, very soon. I end school in five days (June 9th) so I will be uploading lots of chapters during the summer! I know that I sound like I have no life. Haha! Anyways, I'm sorry for the disappointment of this not being an actual update. I truly am sorry.

Okay...I have gotten a review from an anonymous reviewer, that told me not to talk before and after the story because I whine to much. They called me a "disgrace to all 14 year olds because I sound like I'm 3." First: if you're gonna insult me, use your username. Don't be anonymous when you insult me. Second: I'm not sure if that person intended it to be constructive criticism, but it hurt. And I take constructive criticism well and use it in my stories. But calling me a disgrace, no, that crosses a line. If I get more hurtful flames from anonymous people, I might just have to ban those kind of reviews from my stories. And if you are that person who sent me that review...not cool for you to do that.

Thanks for your time, I will update ASAP! I super duper PROMISE!

~Katie-kakes~


	10. Rides Home From School and Spanish

**Hey! I am all done with school for the summer! For the author note that I posted: Thank you to all who reviewed about the anonymous flame that I got. I have decided that I am NOT going to ban anonymous reviews from my stories, but if I continue to get flames from anonymous people, I will most likely ban them. Before I forget, a lot of you are mad that this is Jammie. Here is a sneak-preview kind of thing: Jammie will NOT last very long.**

**NEW CHARACTER ALERT!**

**Cammie's POV**

When the end-of-lunch bell rang, I went to my locker. Thankfully, neither Josh _or _Zach were there. So I quickly got my books and headed off to biology. I had gotten there on time, but the teacher wasn't there yet. I saw Bex and Josh, who were having a heated argument on weather guns or light sabers were better. What made me upset was that Josh didn't even acknowledge my presence. I walked right over to my seat by Zach.

"Hey, why the upset look?" Zach questioned me.

"Oh its nothing. Forget about it." I said. I wasn't in the mood to explain my problems with someone who winked at me at lunch today. I had no idea what he was up to.

"So, are you excited for Boston?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Fo sho!" I laughed at his lame gangster attempt. "Are you excited for the carnival with Jimmy?" Zach asked me.

"Its Josh." I sighed. "And why do you want to know anyway?" I questioned.

"I'm just curious."

"Well, you know that curiosity killed the cat!" I said. Before Zach could say anything, Mr. Solomon walked in and began teaching. He was my favorite teacher so far.

Class seemed to fly by, because before I knew it, the bell rang. I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom towards my locker.

"You never answered my question." Zach said, falling instep besides me.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I am your friend and neighbor and I'm just being friendly." Zach said. He sounded pretty sincere, but I wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

"Okay fine. I'm excited to go to the carnival with Josh. Happy?"

"Actually, yes, that's all I wanted to know. Know was that so hard?" Zach paused. "Oh, and before I forget, do you need a ride home from school today?"

"Um, yeah I do." I mean, he is my neighbor and everything. Its not like I accepted his offer because I like him or anything.

"Sounds good. Meet me by my car after school." Zach paused. "You know what my car looks like." he smirked. We got to our lockers and Josh was at his.

"Hey Josh." I said and he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Cammie. So I was wondering, do you need a ride home from school today?" Josh asked me kindly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But Zach just asked me so he's giving me a ride today." I answered, feeling really bad when Josh's face fell. But it instantly brightened back up again.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Josh asked hopefully.

"No, I'm taking her." Zach said before I could say anything.

"Wait, what? Since when?" I asked, totally confused.

"Since now. Its not a hassle for me. And you live right next door anyway." Zach insisted.

I sighed. "Fine. Maybe some other time you can take me, Josh." I said to Josh. He looked extremely upset.

"Okay, fine." Josh slammed his locker door.

"Sorry." I said and walked to my last class of the day- U.S. History.

**Zach's POV**

"Hey now, Jimmy, control your anger." I smirked.

"Oh, just shut up Zach!" Josh snapped at me.

"Whoa, is it someone's special time of the month right now?" I teased. Josh glared at me. He stomped off. There he goes with his drama queen act again.

I went to my last class, Spanish, and sat down. My desk was right next to Kaylee, who always tried to flirt with me. She had long, auburn curls and crystal blue eyes. She always tried to wear outfits that would impress me. _Oh great. She's gonna be all over me today since I'm a single man. _

"Hola Zach." Kaylee said to me, twirling one of her curls.

"Hola."

"Buenos Tardes." The teacher, Mrs. Lopez, said as she walked into the classroom.

"Buenos Tardes." The class echoed.

"Today we are just going to review for tomorrow's test. So, trabaja con otro estudinte." She said and went to work at her desk.

"What did she say?" Kaylee asked me.

"She said to 'work with another student.'" I'm actually not that bad at Spanish.

"Oh, well, do you want to work with me?"

"Si." I smiled. "How about we start off with adjectives."

"Okay, I'll go first. Tu son...guapo." Kaylee winked. (Kaylee called Zach attractive/handsome.)

"Uh," I hesitated. "Tu son simpatica." Kaylee beamed with happiness. (Zach called Kaylee nice/kind.)

The rest of class went like that-Kaylee and me studying. When the bell rang, I quickly got my stuff so I could go meet Cammie by my car. But Kaylee stopped me right when I walked out into the parking lot.

"Hey Zach!" Kaylee called to me. I stopped walking and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked. I really wanted to go home. And I could see in a window's reflection that Cammie was waiting for me by my Viper.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Winter Carnival on Friday. And you're not going out with Macey anymore, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask you." Kaylee said to me, the whole time twirling a curl around her finger like in Spanish class.

"Sure." I said and walked away. Anything to just go home.

"Hey Zach." Cammie smiled as I approached her and my car.

"Hey, well let's go." I said and opened up my car door. I got inside and so did Cammie.

"You look kind of...annoyed." Cammie said to me as I started the car.

"I don't know. I kind of am, I guess." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Who was that girl you were talking to before?" Cammie asked me.

"Why, you jealous?" I teased.

"No! I'm just wondering if she was the one that made you look kinda ticked off." Cammie defended herself.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." I smirked. "Well, that was Kaylee. She sits by me in Spanish. And she asked me to the carnival on Friday."

"And that's a bad thing?" Cammie asked, sounding a tad confused.

"Well not really. I just really want to go home, so I was annoyed that she stalled me from doing so."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yeah."

"We should double!" Cammie blurted out after a few moments of silence.

"What?" I asked, confused by her sudden outburst.

"Before the carnival, we should go out to eat and it would be a double date!" Cammie said excitedly.

"Okay, sure. I don't think Kaylee would mind. I mean, she's probably been dying to go out on a date with me. Seriously, what girl doesn't?" I said, sounding very cocky.

"This girl right here." Cammie said and pointed to herself.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be all heart-broken and offended. I put my hand up to my heart as I pulled into my driveway. I looked at Cammie. "I am offended!"

"Hey, truth hurts." Cammie said and got out of my car. "Thanks for the ride. See ya in the morning." She said and walked over to her house. I pulled into my garage and just sat in my car.

Cammie was being a challenge. Which made this bet so much for fun.

**I am so very sorry that my Spanish stuff isn't the best. I have only taken one year of Spanish so far, and I just copied this stuff down from my sloppy notes. I don't plan on doing anymore Spanish stuff in the future, so sorry for having the stuff wrong. **

**Sorry that this wasn't one of my best chapters. I just wanted to update for you guys. This chapter needed though to introduce the new character and stuff. Speaking off, Kaylee will be in the story more later. I tried to make this chapter long enough. Was it okay? Please tell me in your review!**

**Well, I made a story that is not fanfiction. So if you like my fanfiction writing, then you will probably like my fiction story. I use the same type of writing, so please check it out. It would mean the world to me! (And yes, I do accept anonymous reviews for that story too.)**

The stupid link thing isn't working, so just go to my profile on here, and at the bottom there should be the link for my profile on .   


FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!


	11. Short chapter with a cliffie!

**Hey, I'm gonna make this quick. This chapter is super duper short, but I wanted to give you faithful readers a chapter to read. I am currently working on the next chapter, because there is a cliffie at the end of this chapter. It isn't too major, but it might make some of you go, "what? No! Don't stop it there!" or it might make some of you go "wow, Zach would never do that after knowing someone for only 2 days. Psh, soo OOC." oh crap, I just gave you a spoiler. BUT everything is not as it seems...Enjoy this chapter!**

**Cammie's POV**

I walked inside and set my backpack down on the floor next to the couch.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I shouted. No one answered. I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter. I picked it up and it read:

_Cammie,_

_Your father and I were called in for an unexpected meeting related to work issues. We will be home late tonight, so you probably won't see us until the morning. I know that you will be able to take care of yourself. See you in the morning._

_Love you._

I put the note back on the counter. I grabbed my laptop and ipod and sat down on the couch. I opened up my chat to see if Bex, Liz, or Josh were on (we exchanged emails.) Nope. None of them were online. Right before I excited out, a name popped up in my chat box.

**ZGoode: **Hello Cammie.

**CMorgan: **How did you get my email?

**ZGoode:** I have my sources.

**CMorgan: **you are so confusing!

**ZGoode: **so, how's your cat Suzy?

**CMorgan: **Wait, how did you know that I have a cat named Suzy?

**ZGoode:** again, I have my sources.

**CMorgan: **of course you do.

**ZGoode: **what's that supposed to mean?

**CMorgan: **I don't know, why don't you ask your sources.

**ZGoode: **Aha, goode one.

**CMorgan: **I know! Wait, why do you spell "good" like your last name?

**ZGoode: **Because that's the way I roll, homie!

**CMorgan: **haha, wow, you are so not gangster.

**ZGoode: **Fo sho I am dawg!

**CMorgan: **oh wow. I can't take your lameness anymore. I'm gonna go, See ya in the morning, Zach.

I typed, then clicked the exit button. I closed my laptop and then the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door.

"You didn't wait for me to say goodbye." Zach said.

"Seriously? That's why you came over here?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, I actually need you help on something."

"Okay, what's up?" Zach took my hands into his.

"I have a confession to make." Zach looked down at our hands. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I feel like we have a deep connection. I've never felt this way before." Zach looked up and his emerald eyes held onto my eyes. "I want to take our relationship to the next level. Who cares what others think." Zach started to slowly lean in closer to me. "I want to call you mine." Zach said when he was two inches from my face. He closed his eyes but I left mine completely open. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Zach is about to kiss me! Its only been two days for Pete's sake! What am I going to do?

Zach leaned in another inch and then he...

**CHAPTER ALL DONE! Again, sorry for the extreme short chapter, I just wanted to update for you guys! How did ya like the ending? Review!**

**CONTEST TIME!**

**Whoever has the 201****st**** review, will have their name in a chapter later in the story. For the reivew you put after you're done reading this, put your name in it. The reason for this is if the person who wins is an anonymous reviewer, I can't message them and ask them their name. I'm not trying to be a creepy stalker!**

**So if you wanna win, REVIEW!**

**Please check out the link on my profile for my non-fanfiction story! It would mean the world to me!**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	12. Walks, Talking, and Thinking

**Hey! Your welcome for the little cliffie at the end! I have a winner for my contest! The winner is Cammiegallaghergirl! Congrats! Her name will be used in most likely the next chapter! 200 REVIEWS! I have never had that happen before! Thanks to all who helped me get over 200 reviews! I'll shut up now, because I know a lot of you want to know what happens! **

**Cammie's POV**

Zach leaned in another inch and then he let out a small laugh.

"Am I believable?" Zach asked, still very close to my face. His breath smelled like mint.

"What?" I asked, deeply confused.

"My friend, Mason, said that I was a really good actor. So I was testing my mad skills on you." Zach explained to me.

"Oh." was all I said. I had believed him. Zach backed away and had his hands dangle by his sides. I had thought Zach was going to kiss me. And I was going to let him.

"What did you think I was going to do? Kiss you?" Zach raised an eyebrow at me.

"No!" I said way to quickly. "No," I tried again. "That is most defiantly _not_ what I thought you were doing."

"Okay, whatever you say." Zach smirked. "Are you excited for our double date?"

"What double date?" Josh asked, coming up behind Zach. What? What's Josh doing here? Oh yeah, that's right. He lives across the street from me. But why was he here at my house?

"Oh, hey Josh." I said. Josh waved.

"The double date is going to be with you, Cammie, Kaylee, and myself." Zach said to Josh.

"We're going on a double date with them? Since when?" Josh asked, his face looking utterly confused.

"Since after school. I thought maybe we could go get something to eat before the carnival on Friday." I explained to Josh. His face didn't look so confused anymore.

"Oh, okay. I think that would be fun." Josh said to us.

"Great. Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya in the morning Cammie. Oh and thanks for helping me prove my awesome acting skills. You looked like you really believed me." Zach winked and walked away. I could feel my cheeks starting to turn a darker shade.

"What?" Josh asked me, again looking confused. Man he was confused a lot!

"Uh, never mind. Long story." I paused, thinking on how to change the subject. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, my mom wanted me to give your family this pie that she baked." he said, holding up a pie. Whoa, has he been holding that the whole time? Well maybe my skills of noticing my surroundings isn't as strong as I thought it was.

"Thanks. That's so nice!" I said, taking the pie from Josh's hands. "But, how come she's giving this to us?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too rude.

"Well it's a 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' pie. Its just a couple days late. She's real big on making pies." Josh explained to me.

"Ah, I see." then there was an awkward silence. Gosh, I hate these. Josh stuffed his hands in his pockets and we just...stood there.

"Do you want to go walk around?" Josh asked me, breaking the silence.

"Sure." I smiled. I went inside and put the pie down on the counter and went back outside by Josh. "Let's go."

Josh and I walked around for a while, just talking about each other. When we walked in front of a pharmacy, someone from inside shouted Josh's name.

"Josh! Come here!" A man's voice called from inside the pharmacy. Josh took my hand and led me inside.

"Josh, I need you to stack all of-" The man cut off as soon as he saw us holding hands. "Hello, I'm Mr. Abrams; Josh's father." He extended his arm towards me, so I let go of Josh's hand and shook his father's.

After Josh's dad talking to us for a little while, we decided to go home. So we started walking back.

"Well I had fun. I got to meet your dad." I said, starting our conversation.

"What you call 'fun' I call torture." Josh said, looking really upset over something.

"Why's that?" I asked, concerned about why Josh was looking so upset all of a sudden.

"Because while everyone moves away and follows their dreams, I'm going to be stuck here, running the family pharmacy."

"Well maybe someday you'll tell your dad that you want to live life the way you want to." I encouraged him.

"Ha, yeah, when pigs fly." Josh said sourly. We didn't talk the rest of the way home.

Josh couldn't walk me all of the way to my house, because he forgot that he had a shift at the pharmacy and he was going to be late. So I walked down my street, alone.

As I walked past Zach's house, Zach was in the garage, working on his car. He saw me, and called my name.

"Cammie! Wait up!" I didn't stop walking. He jogged over to me and caught up with me.

"What? I don't want to talk right now, because I'm really hungry from walking around everywhere." I said. And if on cue, my stomach growled. Zach dug into his pockets and handed me a bag of M&M'S.

"Here. I ate most of them anyway." I smiled at his kindness.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe some other time. Sorry." I said and walked into my house, leaving Zach outside.

I decided to go take a shower and think about today's events.

The biggest one to think about was the almost-kiss. I had almost let Zachary Goode kiss me. And what makes the situation worse, is that we've only known each other for two days. I had believed him. Either he's a really good actor/ liar, or I'm just really gullible. What's wrong with me?

After my shower, I remembered that I was really hungry. So I went downstairs and made myself a PB&J sandwich. I went over to the couch, sat down, and turned on the T.V. I turned to the channel that plays old spy movies. For some odd reason, these kind of movies intrigue me. I watched a couple movies, and before I knew it, it was pretty late outside. I became super tired, so I fed Suzy and then went to bed.

**Yeah, I'm sorry for another really short chapter, I just wanted to get this out, because I got some reviews that were like, "Zach would never do that! They've only known each other for two days! You are SO rushing it!" and I just wanted to get this straight! This is what I've planned to do. I was never planning on making those two kiss so early in their relationship! Sheesh! Haha**. **So yeah...now you should review! Cuz I want to know what you want to happen next, which couples you want, etc. It would mean the world to me if you checked out my profile and clicked the link for my other story and reviewed it!**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	13. Double Date and a Fight

**Hey! I have had this chapter done for a couple days already, its just that I was reading Only The Good Spy Young and then I went to go see the midnight showing of Eclipse and then I read the Pretty Little Liars first book in the series. If any of you want to talk to me about any of those, message me! :) **

**Thank you to all who reviewed and to all who gave me ideas. I will try to use some of them, but give them my own little twist. Here is the chapter with the double date! It's longer than my recent chapters, so enjoy! Oh and I'm sorry if characters seem a tad OOC. **

**Cammie's POV**

The next few days were kind of a blur. Zach took me to school in the morning, I talked to Bex, Liz, and Josh, I got glares from Macey, I hung out with Josh more, I talked to my parents, I fed Suzy, I watched TV, I did homework, Zach took my home from school, Zach's little comments/smirks that occasionally made me blush, and so on.

Finally, It's Friday night. It's the night of my double date and the carnival. It also meant one week until our trip up to Boston with the Goode family.

To prepare for tonight, I curled my hair. The outfit I was wearing was a short-sleeved v-neck tee with a notebook background and hand-drawn heart shapes with a background color of a solid yellow (from Forever21.) I was also wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans that were frayed on both legs and fading on the edges. (Also from Forever21) My shoes were a pair of flats.

I heard the doorbell ring so I went downstairs to answer it. It, of course, was Josh. He was wearing a t-shirt with a pair of shorts. What was with guys wearing shorts all-year 'round? Don't they ever get cold?

"Bye!" I shouted to my parents, who were in the kitchen. I heard "bye" and "have fun" come from the kitchen. Josh took my hand and walked me to his car.

"You look pretty tonight Cammie." Josh smiled. After he said that, I immediately thought of something my Aunt Abby told me once. We were going out to eat her birthday last year, and I told her that she looked really pretty. And then she turned to me and said, "What, do I look like crap every other time you see me?" we both laughed at that. Ah, memories.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

We got in the car and drove to a diner in the Roseville town square. I saw Zach's Viper in the parking lot, so that meant that Zach and Kaylee were already there.

Josh parked the car and we got out. He opened up the diner door and gestured for me to go inside. I smiled at his gentleman-ness.

The diner had a black-and-white checkerboard floor with red vinyl booths and lots of old records and pictures of Elvis nailed to the walls. We spotted Zach and Kaylee and walked over to their booth. I slid in first, across from Zach, and then Josh slid in next to me, across from Kaylee.

"Hey, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Kaylee." Kaylee said to me with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Cammie." I smiled back.

"Waitress!" Zach called.

A girl, the waitress, walked up to our booth with a notepad and a pen in her hand. She had straight dirty blonde hair that went a little longer than her shoulders and blue eyes. Her name tag read Ann T.

"Good evening. My name is Ann and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" Ann asked us, very kindly. I think we should leave a big tip for Ann. She seems nice.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew." Zach said.

"And I'll have a Dr. Pepper." said Josh.

"Um, I'll have an iced tea." I said.

"I'll have the same." said Kaylee.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks. The four of us just stared at our menus, not saying a word. Oh wow. I can just tell this is going to be awkward. Why in the world did I suggest this? Two minuets later, Anna came back with our drinks. As she was setting them down on the table, Zach spoke.

"So, how are you liking Gallagher so far?" he asked me.

"You're a Gallagher girl?" Ann asked, not letting me answer Zach's question.

"Yes. Yes she is." Zach smirked. Why won't anyone let me answer?

"That's so cool! I graduated from Gallagher Public High School last year." Ann said, making small talk with us.

"I thought you looked familiar." Josh perked up, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah. Hey, your dad owns the pharmacy, right?" Ann asked Josh.

"Yep." Josh said, turning smug.

"Ann! Get back to work!" A man shouted from the kitchen. Everyone in the diner glanced at Ann.

"Oops." Ann giggled. "Are you guys ready to order?" Ann took our orders and left for the kitchen.

"What time does the carnival start?" Kaylee asked.

"Eight o'clock." Zach answered. He looked down at his watch. "And its seven o'clock right now."

"Oh, cool. Thanks." Kaylee said. And let the awkwardness begin!

"I have to go to the bathroom." I blurted out.

"I'll go with you." Kaylee said. We both got out of the booth and walked into the ladies' room.

**Josh's POV**

"I have to go to the bathroom," Cammie blurted out.

"I'll go with you." Kaylee said. They both got out of the booth and walked towards the bathroom.

"So...Jimmy..." Zach trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say.

"It's Josh and you know that." I snapped at him. I absolutely _hated_ it when he called me Jimmy. Does he like ticking me off for fun?

"Okay, jeez. Sorry _Josh._" Zach smirked. That was another thing I hated. His smirk.

I sighed. "Wow, this is a really awkward double date." I said, stating the obvious.

"Especially since we're both in a bet for Cammie."

"Yeah, that tends to make things a tad more awkward." I laughed with no humor. Zach started tracing the pattern on the vase holding the flowers in the middle of the table.

"What are you doing to that vahze?" I asked.

"Did you just call it a vahze? Its called a vase." Zach said, and stopped tracing the pattern.

"But I call it a vahze." I argued.

"Well that's weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"Cause its called a vase!"

"Well you can call it a vase and I can call it a vahze!" Zach and I argued some more.

**Cammie's POV**

I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair.

"So, how awkward was that?" Kaylee asked me. She was applying a new layer of lip gloss.

"Very awkward."

"So, are you and Josh dating?"

"Um, no. We're just going on a date. We're not boyfriend-girlfriend." I explained. "Are you and Zach dating?"

"I don't think so. I think we're just going on a date. I want to be dating him though." Kaylee smiled. "I mean, who wouldn't want to date the most hottest and popular guy in school?"

"Me." I said, pointing to myself.

"Really? Why not?" Kaylee asked, looking surprised.

"Well he's my neighbor and that would just be weird. And we're friends."

"He's your neighbor?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah."

"That is so cool! I would die if I had a hot neighbor like him."

We walked back out by the booth. Zach and Josh were arguing.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Kaylee asked as we reached the booth.

"Jimmy here calls this a vahze but I call it a vase. Calling it a vahze is just weird!" Zach said, sounding truly upset.

"Well I'm sorry for being different!" Josh snapped.

"Oh stop snapping at me Jimmy!" Zach stood up. Josh stood up too. They're getting this upset over whether you call it a vase or a vahze? Seriously guys?

"You know what?" Josh practically yelled in Zach's face.

"What Jimmy?" Zach said coldly.

"Let's bring this outside." Josh pushed Zach's shoulders.

"Guys!" I said, going in between them. "Are you guys seriously going to fight about whether you call it a vase or a vahze?" Josh and Zach looked at each other. "Or is this over something else?" I had a feeling it was over something way different.

**Josh's POV**

"Guys!" Cammie said, going in between Zach and me. "Are you guys seriously going to fight about whether you call it a vase or a vahze?" Zach and I looked at each other. "Or is it over something else?" I thought back to minutes ago, before Cammie and Kaylee came back out.

**Flashback to before Cammie and Kaylee came back out~**

"Well you can call it a vase and I can call it a vahze!" Zach and I argued some more.

"Ok, you know what? Let's drop it. It doesn't matter." I said. I did not want to argue about something this stupid.

"I almost kissed Cammie a few days ago." Zach blurted out.

"What?" I asked, hoping a heard wrong.

"I said I almost kissed Cammie a few days ago." Zach smiled a smile that looked somewhat evil.

"Dude, she's my girlfriend."

"No, she's not Jimmy. Because if she was, then you would've lost the bet. And if she was your girlfriend, Tina would have already spread it all around the school." Good point.

Goode 1. Abrams 0.

"And another thing. Cammie will be mine and I will win the bet." Zach stated matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong Goode."

"Oh really?" Zach challenged me.

"Yes, because I am going to ask Cammie to be my girlfriend at the Carnival later."

"Is that so?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

"What if she says no?" Zach challenged again.

"She won't." I said, very confident.

"I beg to differ."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, feeling my anger rising.

"Yeah, because she really wanted to kiss me when I almost kissed her. She didn't stop me."

"Goode, shut up." I said coldly.

"See, you're getting angry because you know that Cammie likes me and that she's only going with you to the Carnival out of pity."

"What are you guys arguing about?" Kaylee asked as her and Cammie came back to the booth.

**~End of flashback~**

"Cammie, let's go." I said. I didn't want to be around Goode anymore.

"But the food didn't even come yet." Cammie objected.

"Well Cammie can stay and Josh, you can leave." Zach glared at me.

"Guys! Stop being so...meow-ish with each other." Cammie said to Zach and me. We both turned at Cammie.

"Meow-ish?" Zach asked her.

"You heard me! And it got you guys to stop fighting." said Cammie.

"Cammie, can we please just go. We can always get food at the carnival." I begged.

"Ok, fine. But I have a question. How can there be a carnival in the middle of winter?" Cammie asked, looking confused.

"Oh, its not the kind of carnival you think it is. Its just the high school gym set up with a bunch of games for a fund-raiser for cancer." I explained.

"Oh, okay. Lets go." Cammie said. As I walked past Zach, he whispered to me.

"She's going to say no."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Josh! Stop yelling at Zach!" Cammie looked really disappointed. Zach just smirked.

"Bye Cammie. I'll see you later Gallagher girl." Zach said to Cammie. Cammie smiled and waved.

"Yeah maybe we can hang out later." then Zach mouthed to me, "I told you so." I wanted to yell again, but knew I shouldn't, because Cammie would be upset again.

Zach and Kaylee stayed at the booth. I guess they were going to stay here and eat. Not that I cared.

Cammie and I walked outside and we went to my car. I drove her to the carnival. I will win the bet. I am going to ask Cammie to be my girlfriend and she will say yes. Zach is wrong. He was just making up that stuff to make me mad.

I hate Zach Goode.

**So...how was it?** **Goode? Bad? Tell me in your review! Again, I'm sorry if characters were a little OOC. I tried my best. Also, remember what I said in the beginning-if you want to talk about any of those things, just PM me! :) **

**Pretty please check out my profile for a link to my actual fiction story! I would appreciate it a lot! **

**Also, did ya like how I added the Gallagher girl thing? I really wanted that to be in the story...oh yeah, and the waitress, Ann T, that is the name of the winner of my contest. And the characteristics that I had about her, that is what Ann told me her hair looked like! :)**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	14. Can you spell catastrophe?

**Hey, sorry for the long wait! In the last chapter, the little fight thing over the vahze or vase thing, my best friend and I have that fight all of the time! (I call it vahze and she calls it vase.) Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! Here is the next chapter! (I can't believe I'm 14 chapters in already! Yay!) Oh, and Sorry if characters seem OOC. I get too many reviews telling me that I'm not sticking to the character...so I'm just going to put a warning on every chapter I post. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Gallagher Girl series. Ally Carter does. **( I realized I haven't done any disclaimers on any of my chapters. Oopsie daisies!)

**Kaylee's POV**

After Josh and Cammie left, the waitress came over to our table and dropped off our food.

"Where did the other two go?" Ann asked us.

"They left." Zach answered. Gawd, he was so hot!

"Oh really? That's too bad. Should I take back their food?"

"Sure. No one at this table is going to eat Josh and Cammie's food." I said.

"Ok." Ann said. She picked up the plates and left for the kitchen.

"Sorry for before with Josh." Zach suddenly said.

"Its okay. What were you two boys fighting about anyway?" I asked.

"Um...nothing."

"C'mon, you can tell me." I reached over to his hand and put my hand on top of his. He looked down at our hands and then back up at me.

"No, actually, I can't tell you. I wouldn't even if I could." Zach said as he pulled his hand away from mine.

"What? Why not?" I asked, offended.

"Because..." Zach trailed off.

"Because why? Because you don't like me in a 'more than friends' way?" I asked, getting pretty upset.

"Well...yes. I'm sorry. I just really wanted to go home that day after Spanish and you were stopping me from doing that so..." Zach trailed off again.

"So you just went out with me to get me to shut up?" I asked, on the verge of tears. Zach nodded.

"I'm so sorry Kaylee." Zach apologized.

"Forget it." I slapped him and got out of the booth. "You know what? I know who it is that's keeping you from liking me." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked, looking deeply confused.

"The reason you don't want to go out with me is because you like another girl."

"What? What are you talking about Kaylee?"

"You like Cammie. I could tell by the way you looked at her tonight. And at school when you two are by your lockers."

"What? I don't like Cammie like that! We're just friends and neighbors." Zach defended himself. But I wasn't giving up that easy.

"Oh don't give me that! Then why do you give her rides everyday even though her boyfriend could easily do that? Huh?" I questioned.

"Josh is not Cammie's boyfriend. And he never will be."

"Oh, a bit defensive there?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh my God Kaylee. Give it a rest. You're just making up all this crap right now because you're upset. Just please go home now." Zach said, not making too much eye contact with me.

"Fine. I'm out of here." I slapped him across the face one last time before I stormed out of the restaurant.

**Cammie's POV**

Josh walked me into the high school gym. There were games set up all over the gym. And there were signs everywhere saying, "Help support the school and buy some food in the cafeteria! Your help is needed!"

"Do you want to go play some games?" Josh asked, quietly.

"Sure." I smiled. Josh smiled while he took my hand and led me through the crowd. We went to a game that had pins stacked up in a pyramid and the person had to throw a ball and knock down all of the pins to win. Josh took a ball, threw it, and hit seven out of ten pins. The pins got set up again (Josh has three tries.) Josh pulled back his arm, ready to throw, when somebody else threw a ball and knocked down _all_ of the ten pins. I looked to see who threw the ball. Zach.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Kaylee didn't want to come here so she went home. And so I decided what the hell, I might as well come here and hang out with you, Cammie!" Zach smirked.

"I'm sorry Zach, but you can't 'hang out' with Cammie, who is _my_ date." Josh said coldly. "So _leave._"

"How about we let Cammie decide Jimmy?" Zach said, still smirking.

"How about not. Cammie doesn't want to hang out with you anyway."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure my voice box is working, so I can talk for myself." I said, interrupting their little quarrel.

"Okay then. Do you want me to stay or not?" Zach asked, his green eyes staring at me.

"She's gonna say no." Josh said ever so quietly.

"Actually, I think Zach should hang with us." I said. "I need some time to hang out with my neighbor before our trip up to Boston together."

"Wait, what?" Josh asked, turning to me. "What Boston trip together?" Oops. Guess he didn't know about that. Well the cat's out of the bag now.

"My parents invited Zach's family to come with us next weekend up to Boston to stay in our cabin with us." I explained.

"So you two are going to be staying in a cabin...in the middle of nowhere?" Josh asked, and I could see his anger/jealousy building up.

"Yep, basically." Zach smirked. I bet he's loving how upset Josh is getting over this. You can tell that they are not the greatest of friends.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Josh asked me.

"Well, I don't think it's a very big deal. And something like that never really comes up in conversation. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, next weekend I'm going up north to a cabin in the middle of nowhere with my neighbors that you despise so I hope you don't mind.' Seriously, Josh?" I said, getting a tad upset over how upset Josh was getting over nothing.

"Well you didn't have to say it like that! You could have at least told me about it. That's all I'm saying." Josh said, not looking at me any more.

"No, Josh, I don't think that's all you're saying. If you can't handle me going up north with my neighbors, then I don't think you can handle us being together. I kinda was thinking about being your girlfriend, but if you can't control your anger and jealousy then forget it." I said, turned around, and walked out of the gym. I walked out into the parking lot and just stood there, thinking. Wow, when did I become Miss Drama Queen? I should go apologize...

"Hey, are you ok?" Someone asked from behind me. It was a girl wearing lots of pink. I recognized her as DeeDee.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "I'm Cammie, by the way. I'm not sure if we officially met." I said, extending my hand.

"I'm DeeDee." DeeDee said, taking me hand and quickly shaking it.

"Yeah, I know. Josh has told me about you."

"He has?" Her face lit up.

"Yep." I said. After that it got quiet. The only thing you could hear was the cars passing by on the street.

"So are you and Josh together?" DeeDee asked me, breaking the silence.

"Uh, no. He was just taking me here. We're not dating or anything." I explained.

"Oh." Was all DeeDee said before I heard footsteps coming up from behind us. I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey," Zach said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Josh." DeeDee said. She waved and then walked back inside.

"Wow. Can you spell catastrophe?" I said to Zach.

"Nah, I'm not really good at spelling." Zach smirked. I laughed and Zach joined in with me.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that little...drama queen act done by me in there." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You witnessed what happened at the diner, so now we're even."

"Well, I didn't really witness the whole thing. What were you guys fighting about?" I asked.

"Just a bet we made." Zach answered.

"Oh really? What is it about?" I questioned, wanting to know why they got so worked up at the diner.

"That's classified." Zach simply said.

"What? Why is it classified?"

"Why isn't it classified?" Zach said, reversing the question on me.

"Okay, fine. I don't really care about your bets with your little friends. Its probably about something stupid, like who's gonna win the next football game or something." I guessed.

"Something like that." Zach said. Then there was silence like before with DeeDee. I shivered. I didn't realize how cold it was. Oh wait. It was January. It was going to be cold at night.

"Do you want me to take you home? You look cold." Zach asked very kindly.

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled. "But I'm gonna go tell Josh that I'm leaving. Just so he knows." I said and walked into the school. I walked down the halls and saw Dillon.

"Hey, Dillon!" I shouted, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Cammie. What's up? I heard about your little fight-thing with Josh." Dillon said.

"Speaking of Josh, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Uh, I saw him walk down that way like five minutes ago." Dillon pointed down a hallway.

"Okay, thanks." I smiled and walked down the hall he had pointed to. There were a lot of dark classrooms, but I saw one that had a light on. Hopefully Josh was in there. I walked into the classroom.

"Josh?" I asked. I looked in the back of the room and say Josh. But he wasn't alone. He was making out with a girl, who was wearing lots of pink.

"Oh my God." I said. Josh and DeeDee broke apart from each other and looked at me. They both looked very shocked/surprised.

"We had a little fight about ten minutes ago, and you're already sucking on some other girl's face? Real mature Josh."

"Its not what it looks like." Josh and DeeDee said at the same time.

"Oh its not? So I didn't walk in here and see you two making out? Cause that's sure what it looked like!" I practically shouted.

"Okay...maybe it's what it looks like. Its just I was so upset and DeeDee came and comforted me...and well..." Josh trailed off.

"No need to explain the rest. I'm out of here." I said and started backing up. "And we're so through Josh, even though we weren't dating. I'm never even going to consider going out with you _ever." _I ran out of the classroom, on the verge of tears. I ran into someone: Zach.

"What's wrong Cammie?" Zach asked, looking deeply concerned.

"I was looking for Josh and when I found him, he was making out with DeeDee." I sniffled. Zach wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's get you home." Zach said. We walked out to his car. The way home was silent. He stopped at my house.

"Thanks for the ride. And for everything else." I smiled.

"Anytime." Zach smiled, not smirked. I got out and went inside. I'm pretty sure I heard my parent's ask me what was wrong, but I never answered them. I just went straight upstairs to my bedroom.

I looked out my window, which I didn't notice until now, had a perfect view of Zach's bedroom window. Zach was lying on his bed, watching T.V. I decided to do the same.

I'm so glad it's the weekend. I don't think I could take seeing Josh and DeeDee tomorrow.

Wow. So much drama over nothing. I mean, I guess I understand that Josh could get a tad jealous over my spending my weekend with Zach. But he didn't have to get as worked up as he did, and then go find a girl to go make out with. That's just not how you cope with our little fight.

I wonder what will happen next...

**There ya go! The part about Josh making out with DeeDee and Cammie seeing that was an idea given to me by a reviewer, named cammiezach14. I just added my own little twist to it. I'll try again to update soon, but I'm kinda busy this weekend so maybe after this weekend, sometime next week expect an update. Thank you sooo much to all who review! I've gotten so many in so little time and I'm very grateful! Please review! Ideas are welcome! :) **

Again, pretty please check out my profile for the link to my fiction story! Thanks to the couple of people who reviewed it! :)

**REVIEWS + FAVS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	15. A visit from an old friend

**Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm really trying to update more often so people don't forget about my story...SO, here is the next chapter! And I updated before I thought I was going to. And if this chapter is bad, I'm kind of overly tired considering I've gotten a total of 7 hours of sleep within the past couple of days. This chapter is actually pretty long too...so Enjoy!**

_Warning: Characters might be OOC. _

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Gallagher Series. Ally Carter does._

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I reached over to my night stand and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding very tired, which I was. It was seven thirty in the morning for heaven's sake!

"Hey Cam!" said a male voice.

"Um, who is this? I asked.

"Its your best friend, Ryan!" Oh yeah! Ryan was my best friend back home in Boston. Now that I think about it, I haven't talked, or at least texted, any of my friends from Boston. I need to change that!

"Ryan! I miss you so much! I said, sitting up. "But couldn't you have called in a couple of hours? Its too early." I groaned.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't sleep in until noon on weekends." Ryan teased. "But I have to tell you awesome news!"

"You finally have a girlfriend?" It was my turn to tease him.

"Shut up!" Ryan laughed. "I'm in Roseville."

"What? Seriously?" I practically screamed into my cell phone.

"Yeah, I've been here since last night."

"Why didn't you come over?" I questioned him.

"I did. Your mom told me you were on a date so I went back to the hotel room. We need to hang out so we can catch up!"

"Well of course! Whenever you want, you can come over and we'll decide what to do then." I said. Ryan and I said our good-byes and hung up. He was coming over in an hour.

I got out of bed and opened up the curtains to the windows in my bedroom. When I opened one of them, I saw Zach. He was in his bedroom just walking around with no shirt on. Wow. Nice abs. But, why was he pacing the room with no shirt on? Never mind, I honestly don't care right now. Ryan is coming over soon!

An hour later the doorbell rang. I practically flew down the stairs to get the door. I opened the door to see Ryan standing there with his hands in his dark jean pockets. His flippy black hair and his crystal blue eyes made him look kind of...cute. Wait. He's my best friend. Stop thinking like that Cammie! Do not make Ryan your rebound from Josh! Bad Cammie. BAD!

"Ryan!" I screamed! My arms wrapped around him in a huge hug. I missed him so much.

"Cam!" Ryan's arms wrapped around me. We hugged for about a minute. Ryan then came inside, and I gave him a tour of my house. After that, we decided to go for a walk to the town square.

"So," Ryan said as we walked out the front door. "Are you, Miss Cameron, a single girl? Or has someone stolen your heart since Boston?" Ryan asked me.

"No, I'm single. I almost had a boyfriend, but it didn't go too well..." I trailed off, thinking about last night with Josh.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that Cam." Ryan said to me.

"Don't be. It obviously wasn't meant to be." I looked down at the sidewalk.

"Moving on. Do you have nice neighbors?" Ryan asked, changing the subject. We could always tell when we were uncomfortable or didn't want to talk about something.

"Yes, she has wonderful neighbors." said a voice from behind us. I recognized the voice as Zach's. How does he keep showing up everywhere I go?

"Hey Cammie." Zach said, coming up on my left side. (Ryan was on my right.)

"Hey Zach." I smiled. "This is Ryan, my bestest friend ever." I smiled at Ryan. "And this is Zach, my neighbor." I introduced the guys. Zach and Ryan reached out in front of me and shook hands and said "Nice to meet you." to each other.

"So, bestest friend, huh? How come I've never seen you around here before?" Zach asked Ryan.

"I'm from Boston. Cammie and I were constantly together before she moved here." Ryan explained to Zach.

"Ah, I see. So did you two ever date?" Zach asked us. Ryan and I gave each other a look.

"No. We don't like each other like that Zach." I said. "Right Ryan? We treat each other like brother and sister. So I love him as a brother." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"How long are you staying in Roseville?"

"Um, tomorrow. But I'll see Cammie again when she comes up to Boston next weekend." Ryan smiled.

"Well you'll be seeing me too." Zach smirked.

"Why? You're coming with?"

"Yep, my family is coming with. Cammie's parents invited us when they came over for dinner."

"Oh, that's cool. You'll probably get to meet all of Cammie's old friends."

"Um, no. Not a good idea." I chimed in.

"Why not?" Zach and Ryan asked at the same time.

"Because they are _way_ to embarrassing!" I laughed.

"Who cares? They're your friends." Ryan said to me.

"This is true. But they might be mad at me. I haven't talked to them since I moved." I really hope they're not mad.

"They're not, trust me." Ryan smiled at me. "They've been talking about you non-stop because they miss you so much. Everyone is looking forward to your mini-vacation back home." Ryan assured me.

"Okay, if you say so."

"I'd love to meet Cammie's friends in Boston." Zach smirked.

"Of course you would." I teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zach asked, pretending to look hurt.

"Figure it out." Zach and I laughed. I looked at Ryan and he was just looking at us. He had a look that read, 'Is there something you're not telling me...?'

"So what are you two up to today?" Zach asked us.

"Just walking around and catching up." I said, looking away from Ryan.

"Do you want to come with us?" Ryan asked Zach. I shot Ryan a look.

"Oh I'd love to." Zach smirked his signature smirk.

"You don't have to. I mean, you probably have plans and what about Kaylee? You might want to see her. She told me last night that she really wants to date you. And you wouldn't want to keep a girl like her waiting and yeah..." I rambled.

"Ok, one: I don't have any plans today. Two: Kaylee and I won't be seeing each other anymore. And three: every girl wants to date me." Zach explained to me.

"Except for me." I pointed out.

"Yes. Except for you." Zach said, still smirking.

"Its like you guys have had this conversation before." Ryan said.

"We have. And I had this conversation with Kaylee last night at the restaurant." I admitted.

"Really? Is that what you were talking about in the bathroom?" Zach asked me.

"Yep. She said I was weird for not liking you and she said that she would die if she lived next to a hot guy." I explained, remembering the conversation.

"You don't think I'm hot?" Zach fake gasped.

"No, I didn't say that!"

"So you _do_ think I'm hot?" Zach raised his eyebrow.

"No," Zach's brow went even higher. "What I'm saying is that you aren't ugly." I finally got out.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad your self." Zach smiled at me. I smiled back. I got lost in his emerald eyes. _Crap!_ This is just like when he almost didn't kiss me! I looked away and glanced at Ryan to see his was wearing the same look as before, 'Is there something you're not telling me...?'

We walked to the town square, talking about other things. When we got there, someone shouted my name.

"Cammie!" a girl's voice shouted from across the square. I looked to see Bex and Liz.

"Hey!" I shouted back. They ran over by Ryan, Zach, and me.

"How did your date with Josh go last night?" Liz asked me.

"Not so well. I found him making out with DeeDee after we got in a tiny fight." I said, feeling a few tears coming.

"Do you want me to go punch him?" Bex asked excitedly.

"No," I laughed. "Its okay. Maybe next time."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Zach said. Ryan cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah. This is Ryan, my best friend from Boston." Ryan smiled and waved. "And this is Bex and Liz, my new best friends." Bex and Liz did the same as Ryan. "But don't worry Ryan, nobody could replace you."

"Thanks Cam."

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Liz asked the three of us.

"Well, Ryan and I were walking around and catching up with each other, when Zach came by us and now he's walking with us. And that brings us to being here and talking to you two." I explained.

"Do you want to come see a movie with us?" Bex offered.

I looked at Ryan and Zach and they both nodded. "Sure." I accepted.

We walked over to the movie theater and decided on seeing _Despicable Me._ **(A/N: This is a movie that is out the time of me posting this chapter.) **We sat in the row in front of the metal bar/railing so we could put our feet up without the people in front of us complaining. The order of us sitting was Bex was on the end, then Liz, then Ryan, then me, and then Zach on the right side of me. Before the movie started, I went to go get some popcorn and a soda. Ryan decided to come with.

"So," Ryan said as we were waiting in line at the concession stand. "Your friends are nice."

"Yeah," I said, looking at the soda choices.

"And it seems that Zach kind of likes you."

"What?" I turned to face him.

"Well just from walking over here, you two give each other these little looks and give each other compliments and so on. Its almost kind of obvious." said Ryan.

"Zach and I are just friends. And Besides, I barely know the guy. I've only been here a week." I defended my self.

"But do you hang out a lot?"

"Well he gives me rides to and from school; he offered to do that. We're lab partners in Biology, our lockers are right next to each other's, and we're neighbors." Wow, I did hang out with a lot.

"And you've met his parents, and he's met yours?" Ryan questioned me.

"Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with what we're talking about." I said, confused by Ryan's question.

"Why would he introduce you to his parents if he didn't like you?"

"It wasn't his choice to introduce me to his parents! We went over there for dinner because his parents invited us." I explained to him, setting him straight.

"Ok, you got me on that one. But you can still tell that he likes you!"

"Just give it a rest, okay?" I said, starting to get a little annoyed.

" Fine." Ryan said as we stepped up the counter and ordered what we wanted. I got a medium popcorn and a water instead of a soda. Ryan got a Mountain Dew and a bag of Skittles. That was what we always got when we went to the movies. We walked back into the theater just as the previews started.

"Can I share the popcorn with you?" Zach whispered to me as I sat down.

"Sure." I nodded.

We watched the previews and then finally the movie started. **(A/N: I haven't seen the movie so I'm not sure what goes on. But that's a good thing, because then I won't give out any spoilers to that movie for those who have also not seen it yet.) **

The movie was pretty funny so far. I reached into the popcorn bucket to get some more popcorn when my hand ran into someone else's. It was Zach's hand. Our hand stayed touching each other's for a couple minutes before we both pulled away. During that time, our eyes were locked on each others. Maybe Ryan is right. Zach could like me. And I could like him. I shook my head, making the thoughts go away. Zach would never date me, because I'm not as pretty as Macey or Kaylee or any other girl he's dated before. I'm not popular. I turned my head towards the screen and watched the rest of the movie.

After the movie was done, we all stood up, stretched, and went out into the lobby.

"How did you like the movie?" Liz asked us.

"It was bloody hilarious!" Bex said. I laughed at her use of a British term.

"It was good." Zach and I said at the same time. We gave each other a look and then awkwardly looked away. Bex, Liz, and Ryan gave me a look, but I ignored them. Why was everybody giving me looks lately? Sheesh!

We walked outside and saw that it was almost lunch time. We decided to go get something to eat, but didn't go to the restaurant that Zach, Josh, Kaylee, and I went last night. We went to a different diner that had a lot of people our age in it.

"Why are all of these people here?" I asked.

"I think a sophomore is throwing an all-day party." Zach answered me.

"And we weren't invited?" Bex asked.

"Nah, I was." Zach paused. "But I didn't want to go. I didn't want to run into Kaylee, but I guess its too late for that now." Zach said and looked in front of him. Kaylee was walking right towards us. Oh great, this should be fun.

"Hi Bex and Liz." Kaylee smiled at Bex and Liz. "Hello _Zach_ and _Cammie._" Kaylee slithered our names. Whoa, what did I do to her to get the could shoulder all of a sudden? "Hey...um, who are you?" Kaylee asked Ryan.

"I'm Ryan, Cammie's best friend back from, Boston." Ryan introduced himself.

"Well I'm Kaylee." Kaylee told Ryan. "Nice to meet you. Are you moving here?"

"No, I'm just visiting for the weekend."

"Great, well I better get going. Bye Liz, Bex, and Ryan!" Kaylee flipped her hair and walked away.

"Why doesn't she like you two?" Ryan asked Zach and me.

"Well Zach dumped her and I have no idea why she's mad at me." I said, wondering if I accidently said something wrong.

"I know why." Zach said. We all looked at him. "She thinks that I like you in a more-than-friend way, and go all jealous. That's why she didn't come with the carnival last night." Oh gosh. Another person that think that Zach likes me. Is it true then? Nah...we're just friends. Ryan and Kaylee were just seeing things wrong.

"Oh really?" Ryan raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, but whatever. Cammie and I are just friends. Right Cammie?" Zach asked, looking at me.

"Right." I agreed. See, I was right. Zach even said it himself.

"Cammie?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around. Josh.

"Josh, you better go away before I knock you out." Bex threatened.

"This is Josh?" Ryan asked. I nodded. "Dude, you did a horrible thing to my best friend. If I ever hear about you hurting Cammie again, I will come down from Boston and beat the crap out of you!" I always loved how protective Ryan got for me, its just sometimes it was a little too much. Not in this case.

"I just came over here to say that I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, and I should have handled my jealousy a different way. I know you probably won't forgive me, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry for what I did." Josh apologized and walked away. Okay then...

"Thanks for backing me up." I smiled at Bex and Ryan.

"No problem." They both said at the same time and the laughed.

We finally found an open table, considering most of them were taken for the party. We ordered our food, talked, ate our food, and walked out of the diner. We were in there for about an hour and a half. Bex and Liz went home and Ryan's mom called and told him to come to the hotel.

"And then there were two." Zach said, after everyone else left.

"Yep." I said.

"Let's go, locker buddy." Zach smirked. I laughed at how he called me his 'locker buddy.' See, we are just friends! But I couldn't help but have a tiny bit of hope that we would be more than that...

**There! Chapter 15 is completed! This is the ****longest chapter I've ever written!**** WHOO! Haha. So, in celebration of that, how about some reviews? And to motivate you to review...here is a new contest!**

**CONTEST:**

The 300th review will have their name put in the story. ALSO the first three people who review THIS chapter will have there names be used as Cammie's friends' names from Boston. (Same goes to the 300th review) I really hope I reach this amount of reviews, because it will be another first for me! (I have never gotten over 100 reviews on any of my stories before this one)

So please in your review, put your first name and if you want, what your hair looks like so I could be somewhat accurate on your appearance. (I'm not being a creepy stalker, trust me.)

Thank you to all who participate in this contest!

**REVIEWS + FAVS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	16. An Email and Confused Emotions

**Hey! Thank you sooooooo much for all of the reviews!** **Its ridiculous that I got that many reviews! When I posted chapter 15, I had 285 reviews. After two days, I had 338! HOLY FLYING MONKEYS! Now I'm over 300, so thank you all so much!** **I also got many reviews with the person's name in it. I have no idea who the winners are yet, I got so many reviews at one time. And plus I was only counting the reviews for the 15****th**** chapter for the winner of the 300****th**** review. (If that makes any sense...) So, I'll get this all figured out soon! **

**Also, I will be trying to speed it up a little bit, so I can get to the point where they have their Boston trip. So please no hate comments telling me I'm "rushing this story!" that would be much appreciated. :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Gallagher Girl series. Ally Carter will always own it. _

_Warning: Characters might be a little OOC. Please don't hate on me if they are. _

**Cammie's POV**

The walk home yesterday with Zach was pretty quiet. I guess we just didn't have much to say.

When I got inside, I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, I'm home." I said, walking into the living room.

"Did you have a good time with Ryan?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah, I've missed him so much." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"We're glad to hear you had a good time." My mom smiled. I looked at what my parents were watching. They were watching the movie, _A Walk To Remember._ I love this movie! I decided to watch it with the. They had just put in the movie about twenty minuets ago.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Seeing as no one else was going to get the door, I got off the couch and jogged over to the front door. I opened the door to see Ryan.

"Hey Ryan." I smiled.

"Hi. My mom said I could hang out with you a little longer today, if that's okay with you." Ryan said to me.

"Of course its okay with me!" I paused. "You know what we should do?" Ryan shrugged. "We should do what we used to do on Saturday nights,"

"Movie Night." Ryan and I said at the same time. We both started laughing. Ryan and I went upstairs to bedroom to watch a movie.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked Ryan while looking through all of my DVD's.

"I don't care." Ryan shrugged and sat down on my bed. I kept looking and decided on _When In Rome._ **(A/N: I love this movie!)**

"Can you close the curtains so it's a little darker in here?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." I nodded. I went over to my window and saw Zach standing by hi window. His back was to the window, but he turned around, saw me, and waved. I smiled and waved back. I shut the curtains and walked over top my bed. I plopped down next to Ryan and hit the play button on the DVD remote.

"So, your windows are right next to each other?" Ryan asked me as I fast-forwarded through the previews.

"Yep. Why?" I asked, wondering why Ryan would care.

"Oh, I was just asking." Ryan said and awkwardly turned away. The movie started and we didn't say anymore after that.

We watched the movie, and when it was over, Ryan and I stood up and went downstairs. We talked some more, but you could still feel a tad of awkwardness, but I have no idea why. A couple pf hours later, Ryan had to go home. I had such a great day with my best friend, Ryan.

**~*Monday Morning*~**

Yesterday I had another great day with Ryan. We just hung out some more like old times. But Ryan was acting a little strange again. Maybe I was just imagining things. But its sad to say, that Ryan had to go back to Boston yesterday because the weekend was over.

"_Ding,_" Rang my computer. I walked over to my desk and it said that I had a new email from Ryan. I sat down and opened it.

_Dear Cammie,_

_I can't take it anymore. I have to tell you how I feel. I'm in love with you, Cammie. It hurt me this weekend to watch you and Zach flirt with each other. I have felt this way for you for over two years. I was devastated when you moved to Roseville. I know this email will probably weird you out and ruin our friendship, because I'm positive that you aren't in love with me. You even said yourself that you love me like a brother. Well, now you know how I feel. See ya on Friday, only if you want to see me anymore._

_-Ryan_

Oh. My. Gosh. That's why Ryan was acting weird this weekend! My best friend is in love with me. I just can't wrap my head around that.

"Cammie, are you almost ready for school?" My mom asked, walking into my bedroom.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready." I answered. I closed out of my email, grabbed my backpack, and walked downstairs.

"Cammie, can you remind Zach that we're leaving for Boston at lunch on Friday." My dad said to me before I opened the door.

"Sure. Love you, bye." I said and walked outside. Zach was already waiting in his Viper. I walked over to his car and got in the passenger's side. Zach started the car and drove off towards our school.

"My dad wanted me to tell you that we are leaving at lunch on Friday for Boston." I told Zach, recalling my dad's words.

"Okay, great." Zach paused. "So, did you have a fun weekend with Ryan?" Zach asked me, making small talk.

"Um, yeah. But he was acting weird yesterday..." I trailed off, thinking about the email he sent me.

"And do you know why?"

"Well...I got an email this morning from him. It said that he is in love with me."

"So your best friend is in love with you...good luck with that!" Zach smirked. I smacked him on the shoulder. "Hey now. You don't hit the driver while they are driving. Didn't you learn that in Driver's Ed?" Zach said, still smirking.

"Okay," I laughed. "I just don't know what to do about this. What am I supposed to say when we see him again this weekend?"

"You'll figure it out by then." Zach assured me.

"Hopefully." I sighed. Zach pulled into the parking lot at school. We got out of the car and walked towards the school together. I saw Josh and DeeDee standing together. Josh looked away from us so he wouldn't make any eye contact.

"Hey there Cammie." said a voice from behind Zach and me. I turned around to see Dillon coming up to the side of me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Me. You. Date. Tonight." Dillon said to me. I shoved his arm off of me.

"Sorry, but no." I rejected Dillon.

"Why? Are you going out with somebody?" Dillon looked sort of panicked. Why would he be panicked?

"No, I'm single, I just don't want to go out so soon after what happened on Friday." I admitted.

"Well how about this weekend?" Dillon pursued.

"No, she'll be with me this weekend." Zach said before I could say a word.

"Oh really?" Dillon raised an eyebrow.

"We're going up to my family's cabin this weekend with Zach's family." I explained, hoping Dillon would go away.

"Okay then. Fine. Maybe some other time." Dillon said then walked away from Zach and me.

"That was weird." I stated. Zach nodded in agreement. We walked to our lockers. Oh crap. Josh's locker is right next to mine. I completely forgot about that. Well I guess I'll just have to try to avoid him at all costs.

"Hey Bex." I smiled at Bex when she came over to her locker.

"Hey, Cammie. So I heard that Dillon asked you out again." Bex said to me.

"That happened like two minutes ago! How did it get spread so fast?" I asked, astonished by the speed of gossip here.

"Dillon was telling some of his friends and Tina overheard, so she's spreading it everywhere." Bex explained to me. I heard a locker open next to me. Josh.

"Hey Cammie." Josh said, staring into his locker.

"Cammie doesn't want to be talked to by you so leave her alone, jerk." Bex defended me. She linked her arm through mine and dragged me off to Study Hall. We sat down in our desks.

"Hello Bex, Cammie." A girl said in front of his. It was Macey. Oh gosh, what is she going to do to me? But I have Bex here to protect me...

"What do you want Macey?" Bex asked, not sounding too friendly.

"I just wanted to talk with Cammie." Macey smiled and turned to me. "I just wanted you to know that Zach leaves a trail of broken hearts."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Just watch out for Zach. He may seem friendly and all, but then he'll just all of a sudden break your heart into a million pieces."

"I don't get what you're trying to say..." I said, still totally confused.

"I've noticed over the past week that you two have grown closer to each other. I'm warning you to not get _too_ close with Zachary Goode. You don't get a happily-ever-after ending with him." Macey said, looking upset.

"But we're not dating." I said, now understanding what she was talking about.

"Oh, I know. If you were, it would've been around school by now." This is true. Just look at the Dillon thing this morning. "Just be careful Cammie." Macey stood up and went to a different desk.

"That was strange." Bex said after Macey left.

"Tell me about it." I said and then went to work on homework I didn't finish over the weekend.

**~*Lunch*~**

Bex and I got our food and went over to our table. Josh and DeeDee weren't sitting there. Maybe Bex scared them away. Good.

"Hey," Liz said to us as we sat down.

"Hi Liz," I smiled. I started eating my food, and thought about what Macey said and about the email from Ryan.

"Did you figure out what you're going to do about the email yet?" Zach asked me, sitting down across from me.

"What email?" Bex and Liz said at the same time.

"Um, I got an email from Ryan this morning." I paused. "It said that he's in love with me."

"What?" Bex and Liz shouted at the same time. They need to stop saying things at the same time.

"Yeah, and I have no idea what I am going to say to him when we see him this weekend." I admitted.

"Well when the time comes, you'll know what to say." Liz smiled at me.

"That's what I said." Zach said, joining in on the conversation.

Okay, if you guys say so." I continued on eating, but was still thinking about what I was going to say.

When lunch was over, it was time for Biology. Bex, Liz, Zach, and I walked into the Biology classroom.

**Zach's POV**

Before I had come to Lunch, I saw Jonas and Grant walking down the hallway.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I called after them. I caught up to them and was now walking in step with them.

"What's up Zach?" Jonas asked me.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with me sometime." I asked, hoping they said yes.

"Why?" Grant asked me.

"Because I miss our friendship. I want to be friends with you two again. You guys are the best friends a guy could ever have, and I miss it." I admitted to them. Grant and Jonas shared a look.

"Fine. We'll give you a second chance." Jonas smiled.

"Awesome." I smiled back, happy to have back my friends. "When do you wanna hang out?"

"Tonight is good." Grant said.

"Cool, do you want to come over to my house?" I offered.

"Sure." Grant and Jonas agreed.

-Back to the present-

Cammie and I sat down at our lab table.

"So, what were you and Macey talking about this morning during Study Hall?" I asked Cammie. That was bugging me all day. I had heard only a little bit of the conversation. All I heard was Cammie say, "We're not dating." and then this other kid started talking to me, but I told me to go away. Then I heard Macey say, "Just be careful." and then she walked away from Cammie.

"Oh, Macey was telling me to be careful with who I date." Cammie said. She picked up a pencil and started to draw random doodles on her notebook.

"Why does she care?" I asked. Seriously, why does Macey McHenry care about who Cammie Morgan dates?

"I have no idea. She just told me to not get too close to you because you 'leave a trail of broken hearts.'" Cammie said, using her fingers as air quotes.

"Wait, Macey warned you about...me?" I asked, confused. And I rarely get confused.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm not going to listen to her."

"So you're saying you _are_ going to get close to me then?" I raised an eyebrow. I love messing with her. Its so much fun. And I love the little look she gets when I mention something about our relationship. Its so cute. Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Did I, Zachary Goode, just think that? This is all wrong. I'm just doing this because of a bet. No real feelings are supposed to happen, so knock it off Goode!

"No! That's not what I said! You know what I mean."

"Sure I do." I smirked.

"Good afternoon class." Mr. Solomon said, walking into the classroom.

After the class was over, Cammie and I went our separate ways for our next class. The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly. In Spanish class Kaylee kept giving me death glares, but I ignored them.

When the bell rang, I found Cammie and took her home. Then I went home and cleaned up a little bit for when Grant and Jonas came over later.

While I was cleaning up, I thought about my thoughts about Cammie earlier. I shouldn't like her more than a friend. I mean, I'm doing this for the money. But I couldn't help but feel that maybe someday we'd be a little more than friends...

**There! I updated! Happy? You know what would be great? If I got as many reviews as I did last time! Pretty please review! :) **

**Um, I didn't really like this chapter. I don't know...tell me what you think. I'm not sure how long this story will be, or if there will be a sequel (probably not...) But in the next couple chapters, things will be rushed so it will be the weekend and time for the Boston trip! Because after that, I know what I want to do!**

**PREVIEW: Someone will die in my story. And it will happen after the Boston trip. (Think about that!)**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	17. Starbucks in Boston

**Sorry for the wait! I was just thinking about how I should start this chapter and I honestly didn't feel like writing. I really want to get to the Boston trip, otherwise the story will drag on and get boring...so, I decided that this chapter will be Friday. The rest of the week went by. I know it might seem rushed, but I seriously need to get this story moving. Anyhoo, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and not get all fussy at me because I rushed it. **

**Also, not one of my best chapters, sorry.**

_Warning: Characters might be OOC. Please don't hate on me of they are._

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own_ _the Gallagher Girls Series. Ally Carter does._

**Zach's POV**

"_Beep, beep, beep!"_ rang my alarm clock. I hit the off button on it and sat up in bed. Its Friday, which means hat today is the day that my family goes up north with the Morgans. I got up out of bed, went to my bathroom, and started the shower.

I have been thinking about Cammie all week. Every time we talk or hang out, I get a little happy feeling inside.It was obvious that there is chemistry between us. I can't wait to spend more time with her this weekend at her family's cabin. _Oh great, I'm sounding like a girl._ _This is not good. _

When I was done with my shower, I went downstairs and got my breakfast. My parents had already left with Mr. and Mrs. Morgan for Boston. They wanted to leave early so they could get everything settled. So that meant that Cammie has to ride with me up to the cabin.

I finished my breakfast, got my backpack, went outside to my car, and waited for Cammie to come over.

About five minutes later, Cammie walked out of her house and came over by my car. She got in the passenger side and I started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"So, are you excited for this weekend?" I asked Cammie, making small talk.

"Actually, I am. I get to see my best friends again!" Cammie said very excitedly.

"I thought Ryan was your best friend."

"He is. I have four best friends. So that means we have five in our group,"

"Look who knows how to add!" I teased.

"Shut up!" Cammie punched my arm. "I wasn't finished."

"There's more?"

"Yes," Cammie smiled. "The five of us have a name. Instead of being known ad the five best friends, we are known as the Jackson 5."

I burst out laughing. "The Jackson 5?" I said in between my laughter.

"Hey, it's a clever name and its catchy." Cammie defended.

"Okay, I'm sorry for laughing. But couldn't you have picked a different name?" I asked, controlling my laughter.

"We could have, but the Jackson 5 is such a cool group name!" Cammie said.

"Okay, so what are the other three best friends' names?" I asked, changing the subject off of 'The Jackson 5'.

"Jasmine, Jillian, and Alyssa." Cammie stated.

"Awesome. So the Jackson 5 consists of Cammie, Ryan, Jasmine, Jillian, and Alyssa ...interesting." I smirked. I pulled into the school parking lot. When Cammie and I got out of my car, we walked together towards the school doors, and on our way to our lockers, we walked past Macey. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Macey mouth "Be Careful." to Cammie. Be careful? What does she mean by that?

We got to our lockers and found Bex at her locker talking to Liz.

"Hey guys." Cammie said to Bex and Liz while she spun her locker dial.

"Hey Cammie, Zach." Bex said. Liz did a little wave. Liz was always a little shy, but she can also be really loud sometimes...

"So you are leaving at lunch for Boston, right?" Bex asked us.

"Yep, twelve o'clock sharp." I smirked.

"You guys are so lucky you get to miss out on a day of Chemistry with Dr. Fibs. And why does he call himself a doctor?" Bex practically shouted as Cammie shut her locker door. Bex, Cammie, and I walked to Study Hall while Liz went to Calculus. I swear, her and Jonas were the smartest people I know.

I sat down next to this guy named Max, and Bex and Cammie sat by Tina.

**Cammie's POV**

Bex and I sat down next to Tina and Zach sat by a guy named Max.

"So, you're going up to your family's cabin with Zach today..." Tina said, not finishing her thought.

"And? Your point?" I asked.

"Its Zachary Goode for heaven's sake!" Tina whisper-shouted.

"I still don't get your point."

"C'mon Cammie, seriously? Zach is the hottest guy in school and you get to spend a weekend with him at a cabin in the middle of nowhere!"

"Zach and I are just friends." I stated, not truly believing that statement.

"Okay, sure. Whatever you say." Tina said and turned around and worked on her homework.

"She kinda has a point." Bex whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't really think you and Zach are 'just friends'" Bex air-quoted.

"But we are."

"Maybe to you, you and Zach are just friends. But I've seen the way Zach has been looking at you lately. It might not be 'just friends' for him." Bex said and turned around in her seat.

Zach has been looking at me differently? Nah...Bex is just seeing things.

For the rest of Study Hall I thought about what Bex and Tina had said. Are Zach and I meant to be more than friends? Well I guess we'll test that out this weekend.

****Lunch****

It was time for Zach and I to go home, get our things, and drive up to Boston. I said my goodbyes to Bex and Liz, and then walked outside to Zach's car. He was already waiting inside it.

"How did you get out here so fast?" I asked Zach as I got in the passenger's side.

"Well I'm not a girl, and don't need to hug all of my friends before I leave for the weekend." Zach smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh whatever." I smiled. Zach drove us home to get our things. I packed all of my favorite cute outfits. I wanted to test what Bex and Tina told me. A half hour later, Zach and I were all packed up and headed up to Boston.

The whole way there, we listened to the radio and sang to every song, no matter what song it was. For _Love The Way You Lie_ I sang the Rhianna parts and Zach did the Eminem parts. I even got to hear Zach sing _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga and _Somebody to Love_ by Justin Bieber. Zach admitted to having a little of Bieber Fever.

When we got up to the Cabin, I could see my parent's car and Zach's parent's car. Zach helped me take my things inside. The cabin was just like I remembered it. It felt like...home.

I got my own room in the back. Zach's room was across the hall from me, my parent's room was on the other side of the cabin, and Zach's parent's room was across from my mom and dad's. There is one bathroom in the cabin, a kitchen, and a living room area. There is a tv, but its not like a flatscreen or anything; just a normal tv.

After I was done settling in, I texted Jasmine, Jillian, Alyssa, and finally, Ryan. I told them I wanted to see them again. I got a text back saying that they were excited to see me. We all agreed on meeting at our favorite Starbucks.

"Hey," I said to my parents as I walked into the living room. "Is it okay if I go to Starbucks to see Jasmine, Jillian, Alyssa, and Ryan?" I asked.

"Its fine with us." My dad said.

"Great, thanks!" I smiled. When I walked out of the door, I heard my mom call my name. I walked back inside.

"What?"

"You can go, but you have to take Zach with you. Show him around Boston a bit." My mom said.

"Okay, fine." I said. I walked to Zach's room and knocked on his door. He opened it with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Cammie?" Zach asked me, smirk still in place.

"My mom says if I go see my friends, I have to take you with me. So let's go." I said. I took his arm and tried to pull him out of his room, but he stood in the same spot.

"C'mon!" I whined. "I really wanna go see the rest of the Jackson 5 really badly!"

"Well, I was thinking I could sat here. Ya know, to relax and stuff. Maybe take a hike in the woods." Zach said with his signature smirk still in tact.

"Seriously Zach? Please! You have no idea how much I want to go see them again." I paused. "And maybe if you're lucky, one of them will really like you."

"Okay, fine, I'll go with you. I'd be okay with any of your friends liking me, except Ryan." I laughed as we walked outside.

"How are we getting there?" Zach asked me.

"Can we take your car?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. I'll show off my car to all of the ladies."

"Oh wow." I laughed again. We got into the car and Zach drove us to the Starbucks. When we got there, I could see Jasmine, Jillian, and Alyssa in the window. I practically jumped out of the car and ran inside, not waiting up for Zach.

"Cammie!" screamed Alyssa, Jasmine, and Jillian. We gave each other a huge group hug. While still in a group hug, I felt another person join in on the hug. I turned to see it was Zach, who had his left arm around me and his right arm around Jasmine.

"Get away you creep!" Jasmine said, slapping Zach across the face. You could see his cheek was bright red.

"Ow!" Zach said, putting his hand up to his cheek, but kept his left arm around my waist.

"Hey, he's a random creep. He's my friend who we brought with to the cabin." I explained to the girls. They all burst out laughing. I joined in with them.

"Well are you two a little more than friends?" Alyssa winked.

"No," Zach and I said at the same time.

"Well it sure doesn't look like it." Jillian said, looking at Zach's arm around my waist.

Zach looked down at his arm, like he just realized it was still around me. He quickly took his arm from around me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, where's Ryan?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He said he couldn't make it right now. He said you'd hang out later, cause apparently you two need to talk." Jasmine said to me.

"Uh, yeah...we do." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Spill Cammie." Alyssa said.

"Well, Ryan sent me an email after he left last weekend, telling me that he loves me. Like, he's _in love_ with me." I admitted. I looked up to see the girls' eyes huge.

"Whoa, really?" Jillian asked.

"Yes really," I paused. "I have no idea what to do about it though."

"Well do you like him? In like a more-than-friend-way?" Jasmine asked me.

"No, I don't. He's like a brother to me. And besides, I think I might like someone else anyway." oh crap! Why did I saw that here, in front of Zach! I took a glance at Zach out of the corner of my eye, and saw him looking at me. He quickly looked away.

"You seriously need to give us the details!" Alyssa squealed.

"I will, just not now." I said. I was not giving Zach any more hints.

"How about we come over later?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my mom will be okay with it." I smiled.

Jasmine, Alyssa, Jillian, and I talked for another hour at Starbucks. Zach stayed too, but he just sat there, not really saying much. After we talked for a while, Zach and I said we had to go, because my mom said I had to show Zach around Boston a little bit. When we walked out of Starbucks and got into Zach's car. I gave him directions to a place I wanted to take him, Newbury Street.

We walked around for a little bit, looking around.

"Cammie?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a very familiar face.

**THERE! I updated, even though it was a pretty sucky chapter...but you have to have sucky chapters to have great chapters! Again, super duper sorry for the long update! Its not really much of a cliffhanger, because its not something huge and epic. OH, the Jackson 5 thingy...yeah my friends and I call each other the Jackson 5 so that's where I got that from! (: **

Winners of my contest a few chapters ago are:

JiLLiAN2548

2goode4u

Darling Alyssa -300th review! :)

**SOOO...I predict some Zammie in the next couple of chapters! Also, remember that when this trip is over, someone is going to die. (I know it sounds scary/creepy...)**

Pretty Please Review! It would mean the world to me if I got 400 reviews! That would be **EPIC!**

I will try to update sooner this time. I have volleyball practice every morning for 3 hours for 2 weeks, and then on September 1st, I'm gonna be a freshman in high school! (I'm excited to start high school!) Sorry I didn't update as much as I wanted to this summer...it went by WAY to fast.

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	18. Admitting some feelings

**Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! HOLY CHEESE! I now have ****over 400 reviews! ****This is truly ah-mazing! Because of your people's awesomeness, I wanted to update sooner...so, here is chapter 18! (Chapter 18 already? Seems like I just started this story...) Ps...with that tiny little cliffy at the end of the last chapter. Its no big deal. Its not something epic. Just a plain old person, thingy. Okay...enjoy! :)**

_Warning: Characters might be OOC. Please don't hate on me if they are, thank you._

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Gallagher Girl Series. Ally Carter does, and always will. _

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Oh, hey Ryan." I said to Ryan, who was just standing there awkwardly.

"Hey," Ryan paused. "So, did you get my email?" Ryan asked me.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I asked. I honestly didn't want to have this conversation in front of Zach and a whole bunch of random strangers.

"Well we gotta talk about it some time." Ryan shrugged. "Why not now?"

"Because we are in the middle of strangers and its just not the right place to talk about it." I told him.

"There isn't much to talk about." Ryan rose his voice just a tad. "Do you feel the same way about me as I do you?"

I took a deep breath. "No." I said softly, not making eye contact with Ryan.

"Okay, see, done with conversation." Ryan paused. "Bye Cammie. Nice talking to you." Ryan turned around and walked away from Zach and me.

"Ryan, wait." I said. I started to walk in the direction Ryan went, but Zach pulled me back.

"What are you doing? I need to go talk to him." I said sternly to Zach.

"No you don't." I gave Zach a puzzling look. "Its obvious he doesn't want to talk to you. Just let him cool off from this conversation, and talk to him later. He needs some alone time."

"Okay...you're probably right." I sighed. "I broke his heart." I said sadly.

"But it had to be done. If you don't like him more than a friend, then you should tell him. Its better for someone to know how the other person feels about them, than get all messed up in emotions. You did the right thing, Cammie." Zach assured me.

"You give really good advice Zach." I smiled at him.

"I know." Zach smirked. I let out a small laugh.

"So, what shall we do now?" Zach asked me.

"Uh, I think we should go back to the cabin." I said.

"But I didn't get a tour of Boston! We only went here and to Starbucks." Zach pointed out.

"Well if you really want to see what Boston looks like, Google it." It was my turn to smirk.

"Hey, you do not smirk. That's my thing." Zach said, looking really serious.

"Okay, okay. I won't smirk anymore! Jeez, back off."

"I'm just kidding." Zach laughed. "Besides, your smirk looks cute." WHOA. Did Zach just say my smirk looks 'cute'?

"Um, thanks." I blushed. "Let's get going back to the cabin.

Zach and I went back to his car and we drove back to the cabin. When we got there, my parents and Zach's parents were making dinner.

"Did you two have fun?" my mom asked as Zach and I walked into the kitchen.

"Yep. Zach got hit in the face at Starbucks." I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Zach's mom asked, looking concerned. She ran over to Zach and grabbed his head with her hands and examined his face. "Oh, you have a red mark on your cheek!" Mrs. Goode gasped. "What did you do to get hit in the face? Did you start a fight? I'm always telling you to control your anger and when someone or somebody gets you upset, you need to just talk it out and not get all aggressive with that person, because it never-"

"Mom!" Zach yelled, cutting Mrs. Goode off. Zach looked really embarrassed. "I didn't get into a fight. One of Cammie's friends slapped me across the face, because she thought I was a random creep." Zach explained, still looking utterly embarrassed.

"Oh...well in that case, don't be a creep on teenage girls!" Mrs. Goode said and smacked Zach on the head and went back to working on dinner.

"Yeah Zach! Don't be a creep on teenage girls!" I laughed. Zach looked at me, still looking embarrassed.

"You're never gonna let me forget this, are you?" Zach asked me.

"Nope!" I smiled. I walked over to my mom and dad. "Is it okay if Jasmine, Jillian, and Alyssa come over tonight?" I asked in a polite tone. Might as well ask nicely, because whining gets you _nowhere_ with parents.

"Sure hon." My mom said. "You can have them over after dinner."

"Thanks!" I smiled and went to my room so I could text the girls about them coming over later.

A half hour later, dinner was done. We all sat at the table and ate. Talking went on, but it wasn't as embarrassing as the last time our families had dinner.

A while after dinner, I heard a car pull in on the stone driveway. I ran out the door to greet the girls.

"Hey!" we all said at the same time. I showed them inside and we went to my room. I didn't shut the door all of the way, but it was almost closed.

"Okay," Jasmine said as we all sat down on my bed in a circle. "You seriously need to tell us about this boy you like." Jasmine said with excited eyes.

**Zach's POV**

I was in my room listening to my iPod, when I saw Cammie and her friends go into Cammie's room across the hall. Cammie didn't shut the door all of the way, but it was pretty close to being shut. I turned off my iPod and grabbed a device that enables you to hear better. Its for people who don't have a lot of hearing left, like most old people. I ordered it because I knew it would come in handy someday. Well today's the day I'm gonna need it!

I remembered hearing Cammie tell her friends that they would talk about the guy she likes later. So I'm guessing that's going to be the main subject tonight. I sat down right next to my doorway, turned on the device, and put the ear buds in my ears. I put the microphone part in my open doorway, so it would work a little better, and turned the volume all of the way up.

"Okay, you seriously need to tell us about this boy you like." Jasmine said, most likely to Cammie. Who else would they possibly be talking about?

"Um, well I kind of like this guy, but we're just friends." Cammie said.

"And...?" Alyssa said, trying to get more out of Cammie. This is good. I need to know who this guy is who Cammie likes. Because I've realized that it wouldn't be so bad going out with Cammie. There's just one problem. The bet. If Cammie finds out about it, I'll be dead, and then there's no chance with Cammie at all. So I guess I like Cammie in a more than a friend way. Wow. I've been sounding so girlish lately. I need to go lift some weights or play some football or something.

"Well I don't know if he likes me or not. There are times when it seems like he likes me, but I'm probably just imagining it. He gives me mixed signals sometimes." Cammie admitted.

"What's the guy like?" Jillian asked. Okay, here we go. Here comes the clues that will help me figure it out.

"Uh, well he's funny," Check. "He's smart," Check. "He has the most amazing eyes. "Check. "He's taller than me," Check. "And he can be such a smart ass sometimes," Check. "But he has moments where he's really sweet." And Check! Well its obvious the guy is me. I mean, I'm all of those things! (Not to sound like I'm full of myself or anything...)

"Sounds like a great guy!" Alyssa exclaimed. "Now who is this guy?"

"Um..." Cammie hesitated. Apparently she doesn't really want people to know who this mystery guy is. "Please don't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise." Jasmine, Jillian, and Alyssa promised.

"Okay...well I think I kinda like Zach." Cammie admitted.

"The guy we met today at Starbucks?" Jasmine said, her voice sounding shocked.

"Yeah...that's him." SCORE! Cammie likes me. This is awesome.

"Oh. Em. Gee!" Alyssa squealed.

"So, are you going to do anything about this?" Jillian asked Cammie.

"I don't think so...it might get all awkward and stuff."

"But he totally likes you. Its obvious!" Jasmine said.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it." Cammie said.

"Trust us, you can totally tell." Alyssa said. Whoa, am I making it that obvious that I'm into Cammie?

"Remember at Starbucks today when he kept his arm around your waist," Jillian reminded Cammie.

"Yeah, but that could have been a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes." Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days. Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin about. Everybody makes mistake. WHOA. I just had a Hannah Montana moment. When you start having those, you know things are bad...

"Well you should test to see how he feels about you." Jasmine suggested.

"That's what I'm kinda doing already." Uh...What? "This weekend I planned on seeing if Zach really liked me. So I brought some really cute clothes along and when Zach and I are alone again, I'll just see how it goes." Cammie explained to her friends. So she's testing me, huh? I decided that I've heard enough, so I got up, put away the device I was using, and laid down on my bed. I picked up my iPod and listened to it. Before I knew it, I was already asleep.

Several hours later, I woke up to find that it was around eleven thirty at night. Wow, I slept for a while. I only wanted a short nap. Oh well.

I got up off my bed and walked into the kitchen. All of the lights were turned off, so I couldn't see very well. And it didn't help that I just got up from sleeping. I opened up the fridge and got some milk. Then I got a bowl and some cereal. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. I didn't need any lights on now, because my eyes had adjust to the darkness.

When I was half way done with my cereal, I heard a noise from down the hall. I then saw it was Cammie, who was walking very sleepily down the hall towards the kitchen. She obviously didn't see me. She went to the cupboard and a cup and then went to the fridge and got the milk. She poured the milk and set it on the table, still not seeing me at all. Cammie went over to the sink that had a small light over it. She turned it on and went back over to the table. The sudden light hurt my eyes, but I got used to it.

Cammie looked up and saw me.

"Oh my gosh!" Cammie gasped.

"Relax, its just me." I smirked at how freaked out she got. "You didn't see me at all!" I laughed.

"Oh shut up." Cammie smacked my shoulder. "What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." I said to Cammie.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much thinking going on in my head." Cammie said while she sat down across from me at the table. "What about you? Why are you up this late?"

"I fell asleep really early, and now I'm hungry." I said, nice and simple.

"Oh, okay." Cammie said. She finished her glass of milk and then put her head on the table.

"So I happened to hear a little bit of your conversation with your friends," I started.

"Really?" Cammie's head popped up."How much did you hear?"

"Just a little bit." I lied.

"What did you all hear us say?" Cammie asked, a look of panic on her eyes.

"Just about you describing the guy that you like,"

"And...anything else?"

"I think I heard the name of the guy that you like, but I'm not sure if I heard it right." I lied again.

"What do you think you heard?" Cammie asked, trying to get the answer out of me. I stood up from the table and walked over to Cammie. She stood up too.

"We'll talk more about that in the morning." I paused. "Good night Cammie." I said and kissed Cammie lightly on the top of her head. I turned around and walked back to my room, not seeing Cammie's reaction. I laid back down on my bed, and went back to sleep.

**WHOO! I updated twice in two days! Yay! Okay, so there was the next chapter! I tried to make it a right length, so I hoped I wrote enough for you. **

**We're getting closer and closer to the death of someone in this story. Some people have guessed who it is right in their reviews. Who do you think it is?**

**I added some Zammie in the chapter. So Zach and Cammie are finally realizing their feelings for each other in this chapter. I didn't want to rush their relationship, so I hope I went slow enough for you readers. (I think 18 chapters is pretty slow!) **

**I would appreciate your reviews! They mean the world to me! Its because of you readers that I have over ****400 reviews!**** I have never gotten over 100 in my life before this story! I thought that if I wrote this story, not many people would like it. Well I guess I was wrong! Pretty please review! **

If you review, I will check out your stories (if you have any)

Next Goal: 500 reviews :)

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	19. The Fireplace

**Hello Readers! So I'm totally happy that I have over 460 reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! You are ah-mazing! I am like literally jumping for joy every time I get a review! And my friends are getting excited for me too! *Cough* Alyssa *Cough* So yeah...thanks again for all of your reviews, favs, alerts, etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Holy Cheese... I'm already on chapter 19. This is epic.**

_Warning: Characters might be OOC._

_Disclaimer: If I owned the Gallagher Girl Series, Do you__honestly think I would be writing fanfiction on here?_

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up the next morning smelling pancakes and sausage. I got out of bed, fixed me hair, and slowly walked out into the living room.

"Good morning sunshine!" My mom said, while flipping pancakes. Zach's parents were sitting on the couch, watching tv, and Zach was sitting on the other couch that was close to the fireplace. I decided to sit by Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked as I sat down next to him.

"You're seriously going to call me that?" I asked, remembering the double date when he first called me that.

"You know it!"

"Wow," I laughed. I thought about last night where Zach had given me a kiss on the head. Did that mean anything? Did he have some sort of feelings for me? Cause I'm sure starting to have feelings for him...

"Did you sleep good after I scared you last night?" Zach asked me.

"Uh, kinda." I answered.

"Why kinda?"

"Well I was thinking a lot about stuff." I said, which was true. I was thinking about Zach and his head-kiss.

"What kind of stuff?" Zach asked, sounding curious.

"Just...stuff." I said. I couldn't possibly tell him, in front of both of our parents, that I was thinking about him last night.

"Well you'll tell me eventually what was on your mind last night." Zach said, like he knew it was true.

"Uh huh, sure," I said and looked at the tv. It was playing the movie _27 Dresses._ I absolutely love this movie! So I decided to watch it.

A half hour later, breakfast was ready. I practically ran to the table because I was really hungry for some odd reason. We all ate our breakfast within twenty minutes, and then all of us went to our bedrooms.

Today my parents and the Goodes were going out into Boston to do some site seeing and some shopping. My dad offered for Zach and I to come along, but we both said we would rather stay at the cabin for today.

My parents left at two in the afternoon, and said they would be back by around nine o'clock that night. So that left the rest of the afternoon and evening alone with Zach at the cabin. Maybe I should just tell him about my feelings for him. Just get everything out in the open. Yeah. That sounded good. So tonight I am going to tell Zach that I like him in a more-than-friend way.

So now its around eight thirty. Zach and I basically had a movie marathon all afternoon. I told Zach he could pick all of the movies, and they turned out to be all spy movies. Apparently, those are his favorite kinds of movies.

"Well that was fun." Zach said, while standing up and stretching. I got up from the couch.

"Well I'm going to go to my room for a little bit, okay?" I said to Zach.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll be out here." Zach said. I turned around and went into my bedroom. When I got in there, I started pacing the floor.

How was I going to bring up my feelings for Zach? I really didn't want to make this awkward, but I had to tell him how I feel, or I'll regret it for the rest of my life. This is one of those moments were in the future you'll be like, "What if I hadn't told me how I felt?" This is the perfect opportunity. I mean, both of our parents are gone, and we're all alone in the cabin in the middle of nowhere. I can't turn down this chance. I have to do this. And I will. I am going to do this right now.

I walked out of my room and found Zach sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace. It had gotten darker than before, so the only thing that lit the cabin right now was the fireplace, because Zach had turned off the tv. I walked over to him and sat down right next to him.

"Hello Gallagher Girl." Zach said, looking straight into the fire. Okay. I have to do this, but not too fast. I don't want to blurt out, 'Zach I like you." No...that would be a disaster.

"So..." I started. "So do you want to know what I was thinking about last night?" I asked. Zach looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, well I was thinking about the kiss you gave me on the head."

"And?" Zach asked, looking back into the fire.

"And I was wondering," I paused. "Did it mean anything to you? Or was it just a simple kiss goodnight on the head?" I asked, scared of his answer.

"What do you think it meant?" Gaahh! Why can't Zach be an un-confusing guy?

"Well I think it meant that you have feelings for me..."

"And?" Zach looked at me out of the corner of his eye again.

"And that those feelings are that you like me in a more than friend way," I paused, waiting for Zach's reaction. He didn't say anything, but he turned towards me. He still said nothing.

"Oh great. This is exactly what I thought would happen. I made it completely awkward for you, because I know that you don't like me like that. Even though I completely like you like that. Now that my feelings are out in the open, its going to be totally weird between us, I can just feel the awkwardness coming on. I mean seriously, what I was thinking! I was so stupid thinking I could just come right out with my feeling for-"

Before I could finish, Zach had cut me off with a kiss to my lips. It was a short one, but it felt amazing.

"Will you please shut up?" Zach smirked, an inch away from my face.

"So you like me?" I asked, feeling a smile starting to form. Zach kissed me again, this one lasting a few seconds longer.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled. Zach just nodded his head and have me another kiss. I can't believe Zach and I had our first kiss in my cabin in front of a fireplace. I mean, isn't the scene really romantic?

**Zach's POV**

"Oh great. This is exactly what I thought would happen. I made it completely awkward for you, because I know that you don't like me like that. Even though I completely like you like that. Now that my feelings are out in the open, its going to be totally weird between us, I can just feel the awkwardness coming on. I mean seriously, what I was thinking! I was so stupid thinking I could just come right out with my feeling for-"

I cut Cammie off by kissing her on the lips. I couldn't take her rambling anymore.

"Will you please shut up?" I smirked, inches away from her face.

"So you like me?" Cammie asked me. I could see a smile forming on her lips. I didn't really feel like answering her, so I just leaned in and gave her another kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cammie smiled. I just nodded, and kissed her again.

We took a break and just looked at the fireplace. I really liked Cammie. And the kiss helped make my decision. I really don't want to be in the bet anymore, but since I know that I'm going to win, especially now, I can't just back out. I need the money for me car.

I really hope Cammie doesn't find out about this bet.

**Cammie's POV**

After about ten minutes of just watching the fireplace, Zach leaned over by me and gave me another kiss. This one was lasting longer. We were totally in the zone. (I know that sounds lame, but I don't care. I'm kissing Zachary freaking Goode right now!) I couldn't focus on anything else around us.

"Cammie?" Zach and I broke apart to see who had said my name.

"Oh, hey mom..."

**Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I needed it to end that way. So the next chapter is chapter 20...I can't believe I made it this far. But its all thanks to you readers. Thanks sooooooo much! **

**So...I start high school tomorrow. Anybody have any advice? :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. ZAMMIE!**

**Pretty please review? We're getting closer and closer to the 500 mark! So as of right now, I have 460 reviews. Please Review! **

**I'll try to update again soon, I promise! Maybe I'll update on weekends or something...well Labor Day is this weekend, so I'll have time to update! ****So I guess you can kinda look forward to another chapter this weekend :)**

**FAVS + REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	20. You're Really Pretty

**Gaahh! I am sooooooooo terribly sorry I haven't updated in a few months! Apparently, high school requires a lot of your time. And so does volleyball. And rehearsal for the school musical. But all of that stuff is done now! (Except for school, obviously.)**

**What I didn't appreciate was getting a review that criticizes me for not updating very often. That kinda ticked me off. But I got rid of that review, so it wouldn't be on my story anymore.**

**Anyhoo, here is Chapter 20! :)**

**Cammie's POV**

"Oh, hey mom…" I said to a pretty upset face. My mom was standing in the doorway, just staring at Zach and me. Zach was still sitting pretty darn close to me. My mom slowly took a couple of steps inside.

"So, Rachel, what are we- " Zach's mom said as she came in through the door. But she stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Zach and me. She looked at my mom, and then looked back at us. A smile spread across her face.

"Aw! That is so cute!" Mrs. Goode gushed.

"Mom," Zach said. We both stood up and turned on a light.

"I just knew this would happen someday!"

"Mom," Zach paused. "Please stop."

"Oh fine. You never let me have any fun." Mrs. Goode pouted.

"Can I speak with Cammie in private, please?" My mom asked. Zach and his mom left the room. My mom walked over by me.

"Cammie," she started.

"Let me explain." I said before she could say anything else. My mom's expression didn't show any emotion. I took that as my cue to explain myself.

"All of that was my fault. I told Zach how I felt about him and then we kissed, because apparently, he feels the same away about me. "

My mom didn't anything.

"I really like Zach, mom." I stated. It felt like hours before she said anything.

"Okay…just please Cammie, be careful with him. I don't want to see your heart get broken." My mom finally said.

"Thank you!" I smiled and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey, what's going on?" My dad asked while walking in through the door. Zach's dad trailed in behind him.

"Oh, it's nothing." My mom said as we separated from our hug.

"Okay." My dad said, leaving the subject alone. "Since we are leaving in the morning, everyone should go to bed now." My dad said to everyone.

"All righty then." I smiled." Goodnight everyone." I turned around and walked down the hallway towards my room. Zach's door was slightly ajar. I glanced in the room and I saw that Zach was sitting on his bed, listening to his iPod. He was rocking out on his air guitar. I laughed quietly and decided not to disturb his rock star moment, so I walked into my room and shut my door. I got changed into pajamas and climbed into bed.

In the morning, we all ate breakfast and packed our things. My dad was staying here for the rest of the day so he could finish up some things, so I was riding home with Zach and mom was riding home with the Goode's.

The ride home with Zach was sort of awkward, but not as awkward as I thought it was going to be. I mean, we hadn't really talked about what had happened between us by the fireplace last night. All we did the whole way home was talk about completely random things and listen to the radio.

When we got back home, Zach gave me a hug and then went over to his house. I walked inside of my house and unpacked.

Wow…what a trip.

******************************************************************************Zach picked me up in the morning for school, like usual. He had this weird smiled on his face the entire ride to school. I had no idea what it was about. It was really confusing me.

When we pulled into the parking lot at school, I saw Liz and Bex standing by the main doors with excited expressions on their faces.

"Oh great." I said while Zach and I started walking towards Bex and Liz.

"What?" Zach asked me.

"Liz and Bex." I gestured towards them. "They're going to pound me with questions from this weekend." I complained.

"Well don't tell them too much." Zach smirked.

"Why not? Don't want anyone to know that you kissed me? Are you that ashamed?" I asked, feeling hurt.  
"No, I just don't think it's anyone's business what we did this weekend. Am I wrong?"

"No…I get what you mean." I said, looking at the ground. He obviously didn't want anyone to know that we kissed because he was ashamed. He just didn't want to tell me that.

"CAMMIE!" Bex and Liz screamed my name. I looked up and smiled at them. Bex was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hey guys!" I gave them both hugs. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too!" Bex and Liz said at the same time.

"So, how was your weekend?" Bex asked me.

"Uh, it was really good, actually." I said, truthfully.

"Oh really?" Bex raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. It was probably the best weekend I've had in a while." I said, still saying the truth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach smirking.

"_Riinngg."_ The bell rang.

Bex and I went off to study hall and Zach walked towards his locker. Liz went to her first class.

"So, I can totally tell that you two kissed this weekend." Bex said while we were walking down the hallway.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, not looking at Bex.

"I can tell you're lying. Don't lie to me."

"Okay, fine. Zach and I kissed this weekend." I said, so she would stop pestering me about it.

"I knew it!" Bex exclaimed.

"Shhh!" I shushed her because everyone around us was staring at us.

"Sorry," She said quieter. "So, I take it was good?"

"It was amazing." I paused. "But, my mom walked in on us kissing…" I trailed off.

"Oh, that sucks." Bex said as we walked in through the study hall door.

"Yeah, totally." We sat down in our seats. Macey walked over to us and sat down across from me.

"So, did you listen to my advice about Zach?" Macey asked me.

"Uh, actually, no I didn't. But that shouldn't matter to you, because you are not a part of my relationship with Zach." I said to Macey, being confident with myself.

"Well then that's your problem. When Zach leaves you and breaks your heart, don't come crawling to me." Macey said.

"I wouldn't come to you for anything, anyway." I snapped at her.

"Whatever." Macey flipped her hair and went back to her spot.

I looked down at my homework and started to work on it. A half hour later, I looked up and saw Zach was staring at me.

I mouthed to him, "What?"

Zach mouthed back, "You're very pretty."

I looked down and blushed. I decided not to look at him anymore. I continued with my homework.

When the bell rang, Bex and I walked to our lockers, not waiting for Zach. I grabbed everything from my locker and went to my next class.

**After School**

Lunch was kind of awkward today. I had to sit in between Zach and Josh, because all of the other seats were taken. And of course, no one would switch spots with me.

I walked out into the parking lot to find Zach standing against his car, looking very cute. I said goodbye to Bex and Liz and then went over to Zach.

"Hey," I said to Zach as I approached him.

"Hey, ready to go home?" Zach asked me.

"Sure." I answered and got into the passenger's side of the Viper. Zach got in and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, how was your day?" Zach asked me.

"Uh, it was good. How about yours?" I asked him.

"It was also quite good." He answered back.

"Why did you mouth that to me this morning in study hall?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked me, pulling onto our street.

"You mouthed to me that I was pretty. Why did you do that? Cause I am defiantly not pretty." I said, looking straight out of the windshield.

"I mouthed that to you because I think you are very pretty." Zach said, pulling into his driveway. When I got out of the car, Zach followed after me.

"But I'm not pretty…" I said as we walked towards my house.

"Yes you are Cammie. Don't say that you are not." Zach said. He took my arm and spun me towards him.

"I'm not pretty Zach. Stop lying." I said, and looked down at my feet.

Zach put his finger underneath my chin and lifted my head up so he was staring into my eyes.

"You're right. You're not pretty. You are beautiful." Zach leaned in and kissed me. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"I got to go." Zach said. He turned around and walked away.

I stood there for a couple minutes. Zach just called me beautiful and then walked away. What the fudge?

I finally moved my feet and walked towards the door. I opened up the door and heard someone in the living room.

"Mom?" I asked and walked towards the living room. I saw my mom sitting on the couch with the phone in her hand, crying.

"Mom! What's wrong?" I ran over to her and sat down on the ground in front of her.

"It's your father." She sniffled.

"What about dad? What happened?" I asked, feeling tears coming into my eyes.

"He…he died this afternoon in a car accident."

**Cliffhanger! Muwhahaha! I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's not my greatest chapter, but just be thankful that I updated. lol! So I really hope you review this chapter! It would make me super-duper happy!**

**Thanksgiving is next weekend, so I will try to update either during this week or next weekend. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I'll be your bestest friend! (:**


	21. Tough Times

**Oh my gosh, I am soo sorry! I promised I would update, but I didn't..I feel terrible! Its been months since my last update, and I hope I still have the same readers I had before..I keep getting reviews randomly, and it makes me feel bad because I haven't been updating. I'll try to change that. My best friend and I both said we would update our stories today and have at least 1,500 words in the chapter. So here goes, and sorry for the cliffy at the end of the last chapter!**

**Cammie's POV**

"Mom?" I asked and walked towards the living room. I saw my mom sitting on the couch with the phone in her hand, crying.

"Mom! What's wrong?" I ran over to her and sat down on the ground in front of her.

"It's your father." She sniffled.

"What about dad? What happened?" I asked, feeling tears coming into my eyes.

"He…he died this afternoon in a car accident.""What? Dad died..? Please tell me your joking!" I was sobbing now.

My mom took a deep breath and then said, "He was coming home from the cabin. He was crossing an intersection when a drunk driver ran the red light and crashed into his car, right where he was sitting. The police say he died instantly. I just can't believe my husband is gone..." She started crying harder. I held my mother and we cried together on the couch.

He's gone...my dad is gone...

After almost a half and hour of crying with my mom, I wiped my eyes and told her I needed some alone time in my room. I walked up the stairs, closed the door, and sat on my bed and cried. I cried and cried and cried.

Twenty minutes later, I heard a something hit my window. I looked up through my blurry eyes to see Zachary Goode throwing pebbles at my closed window from his window. I got up and opened my window.

"What do you want Zach?" I said, my voice cracking from all of my crying.

"What's wrong? I looked out my window and I see you crying on your bed. Do you want to talk about it?" Zach asked me.

I nodded and then he motioned towards the ground and I got what he meant. He wanted me to go meet him outside, in between our houses. I closed me window and walked downstairs, not even bothering to tell my mom where I was going. When I got to where Zach and I were supposed to meet, he was already there. Practically ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. I buried my head in his chest and cried. Zach wrapped his arms around me and gently stroked my hair with his fingers. We stayed like this for several minutes before he spoke.

"What happened Cammie?" Zach asked, using my first name, which he doesn't do very often.

I took a breathe and then said, "My dad was killed today in a car accident. A drunk driver hit him when he was crossing an intersection, and my dad died instantly. He's gone. Gone forever. He will never come back." My voice sounded so hoarse. I looked up and Zach was looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Cammie..." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back, just as soft. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and looked at me. "I am here for you Cammie. You are not alone. Whenever you need someone to talk to, let me know, okay? I'll be there for you no matter what happens."

"What do you mean? Will something else happen that's really bad too?" I looked at him, feeling kind of confused now.

He hesitated a second before saying, "No, nothing more will happen. I'm just saying, I will be here for you, no matter what." He kissed my cheek and then took a step back, breaking the hug.

"I should go...I'll see you tomorrow at school Zach." I turned around and walked back into my house. My mom looked up at me but didn't say anything. He makeup was running down her face, and I figured mine was too. I went up to my bedroom, closed the curtain and sat down on my bed.

Wait. Zach just kissed me. Zachary Goode kissed me again! How did I not realize this until now? Does this mean we're together now? This moment would be so much better if everything else in my life wasn't falling apart...

I laid back on my bed and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

**morning**

I sat up in bed when my alarm clock went off at six a.m. I groaned, rubbed my eyes, and got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and took a twenty minute shower before going downstairs for breakfast. When I was done with my shower and done with eating breakfast, I put a little makeup on, barely any, put on a t-shirt and sweat pants, put my hair up in a ponytail, and grabbed my backpack. Crap, I didn't do any homework last night. Oh well, my teachers will understand.

At seven o'clock, I walked out of the door, after giving my mom a hug good bye, and went over to Zach's car. I got in the passenger side and buckled my seatbelt and waited for Zach to come out. Zach walked outside five minutes later and gets in the car and drives to school. The whole car ride there is silent.

When we get to school, I got out of the car and walked inside of the school to my locker. Bex was at her locker and was eager to greet me.

"Cammie, Grant asked me out and I said yes!" Bex gushed, which was very unusual for her. She is usually the tough one, not the girly one.

I half-smiled. "That's great Bex." I tried getting my locker open, but I kept failing at it. I asked Bex to help me, which she did, and she got it open for me.

"You seem kind of out of it today Cammie...is something wrong?" Bex asked me.

I nodded, and refused to make eye contact with her. If I did, I might burst out crying.

"My father died last night in a car accident." I said, my voice already sounding hoarse.

"What? Oh my gosh!" Bex said. Liz walked up and asked, "What's wrong?" bex turned to her and whispered what I had just told her. Liz instantly got an expression filled with sadness and hugged me tight. I hugged back and then stepped away and grabbed my things from my locker.

"I need to get to homeroom and tell all of my teachers why I didn't finish any of my homework." I shut my locker and walked to homeroom. I accidentally bumped into Macey on the way there.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Macey exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. My mistake." I mumbled and continued to walk to homeroom, but then Macey stepped in my path.

"Macey, please let me through. I'm having a horrible day and you're making it worse." I said to her, starting to get upset.

"What's wrong? Zach hurt you just like I said he was going to? I warned you about him. He never has actual feelings for someone. He enjoys breaking girls' hearts." Macey said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I do not enjoy breaking girls' hearts, and I do have feelings for people, unlike you, Macey." Zach said, coming out of nowhere.

"Bull crap Zach. Stop with the lies." Macey snaps. She sends him a glare and then storms off to homeroom.

"Thanks for making her go away." I said to Zach, not making eye contact.

"Anytime, Gallagher girl." Zach wraps his arms around me in a hug. I hug him back for a few seconds and then step back.

"We have to get to class." I said and then started walking to homeroom. Zach followed behind me.

We walked into the classroom a second before the bell rang. I sat down in the back right corner of the room and rested my head on my desk. I could be doing my homework right now that I forgot to do last night, but I didn't feel like thinking about school right now. Even though thinking about math problems and such would distract my mind from thinking about my dad or Zach and the kiss we shared last night...

I opened up my Advanced Calculus book and started working on last night's homework.

When the bell rang for the end of first period, I had finished all of my homework from last night. I stood up, satisfied, and walked out of the classroom. I went to my locker, grabbed a few things, and then headed off for my second period class.

**Lunch**

As I was walking into the cafeteria, my shoelace decided to be stupid and come apart, so I tripped and fell in front of everyone. Great. Could my day become any worse? I quickly recovered and grabbed a hot lunch and sat down at the usual table.

"Cammie, I heard about your dad...and I'm sorry." Josh said.

I looked up at him and half smiled. "Thanks Josh." I stared down at my food, not feeling hungry.

Zach walked over and sat down next to me. He took my hand underneath the table and gently held it. I looked at him and gave him a questioning look and he looked at me, smiled, and then started eating.

When lunch was over, Zach walked me to my next class. And then after that class, he walked me to my next one. When school was done, we met out by his car. He drove me home and when we got to my house he took my hands into his.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Cammie, I really like you...you're an amazing girl. You're funny, smart, cute, and I was wondering...will you go out with me?"

**Chapter is complete!** **And if y'all were wondering, its 1,600 words long, exactly, not counting author note :) **

**So, I hoped you liked it..I will be updating a lot sooner this time, I pinky promise! [Those are legit, you don't break those ;) ]**

**Pretty please with awesomesauce on top, review! Thank you to all who do review!**

**Favs + Reviews = Faster Updates!**


	22. An Answer

**Wow, I fail at life. I pinky promised I was gonna update this sooner, but I obviously didn't. I'm super sorry about that.**

**Also, I know Cammie went to school the day after her dad died and that usually wouldn't happen. But really, I need to get this story moving along, so please no more hate comments about that. Thank you!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it (:**

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie, I really like you...you're an amazing girl. You're funny, smart, cute, and I was wondering...will you go out with me?" Zach asked me, while holding my hands in his.

I stared at him for a few seconds while thinking. After half a second, I said, "Zach…I can't…"

"Why not? I understand that you're going through a really tough time right now, but I can help you. Please, Cammie." Zach looked at me with caring eyes. I stared back into his eyes.

Yeah, I'm going through a really tough time right now. And yes, I'm sure Zach can really help me right now in ways that others can't. But dating him right now feels like it wouldn't be the right thing to do while I'm mourning. But…I have strong feelings for him and my heart is telling me to be with him but my brain is telling me to tell him we need to be just friends for now. Which do I listen to? My heart or my brain..?

After a minute of thinking, I have my answer. "Yes…I'll be your girlfriend. I really like you and I do believe that you can help me in ways that others can't. But if I feel that we need to be just friends for a while, I hope you'll understand." I said to Zach.

Zach smiles and nods. "I will understand if that's the case. Thank you, Cammie." He smiles again and kisses me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." I get out of the car and wave a little and walk inside.

When I walk inside I see my mom sitting at the dinner table with a guy I have never seen before.

"Hi mom." I give her a look that says, 'who is that?'

"Cameron, this is Mr. Jones. He is the funeral director." My mom introduces us.

"Oh, hello." I give him a small smile. I put my backpack down and sit down at the table with them. We spend the next couple of hours figuring out the funeral for my dad. In the end, the funeral will be this weekend. After Mr. Jones left, my mom and I worked on the guest list. We basically invited everyone in Roseville and lots of people from where we used to live.

"Mom, I'm exhausted. May I go to bed now?" I looked at the clock and it read 8:30 p.m.

"Sure honey. Good night." She walked into the living room and I walked upstairs to my room. That's when I realized that I didn't tell her about Zach and me. I shrugged. That's alright, though. I doubt she really wants to hear about my relationship right now. We have plenty of more important things to worry about right now. I put my pajamas on and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a heavy sleep.

….

_I walked down the street. At the end of the street, I saw my dad standing there…waving at me. I waved back and smiled wide._

"_Dad!" I shouted. He just kept waving and smiling at me. I ran down the street towards him. But the farther I ran, the farther away he got. He just kept moving farther and farther away. "Dad!" I shouted again. He just kept waving and smiling at me. Why wasn't I getting any closer to him? I continued to run. My dad started to fade. He was disappearing and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I didn't care, and just kept running towards him but he still kept fading. I finally ended up right in front of him, but when I reached out to hold his hand, he disappeared. _

"_Dad?" I whispered. "Dad?" I shouted. I started crying and fell down to my knees. _

_All of a sudden, I was falling. Falling…falling…falling…_

I woke up and sat up in bed really fast. I rubbed my eyes and whisper, "Whoa." What was that dream for? What did it mean? Why did I have it? What's going on?

I decided to get up and go downstairs for a glass of water. After I drink my water, I go back upstairs and lay down in bed.

"Okay Cammie," I whisper. "Time to go back to bed." I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly, and stay asleep for the rest of the night.

I wake up the next morning by the sound of my alarm clock. I shut it off and do my daily morning routine. By 7:00, I'm walking over next door to Zach's house.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach smiles at me while walking out of his house. He kisses my cheek and opens the car door for me. I smile a little and get in the car. Zach gets in and drives to school, in silence. When we get there, Bex is waiting for me at the school doors.

"So, I'm going to go meet Bex, ok?" I smile at Zach.

"Sure, see you in homeroom." Zach says and walks the other direction to his group of friends. I walk over to Bex.

**Zach's POV**

I walk over to Dillon and Josh. "Hey guys." I say to them as we walk inside the school.

"So, I hear you and Cammie are going out." Josh says.

I look at him. "How did you even find out about that?" I ask him, confused. I had just asked her out last night…

"This is Roseville. Nothing stays a secret." Josh says.

"This means you won the bet. Josh and I don't really have the money right now, but we'll pay you back soon, ok?" Dillon says.

"Alright, but I really don't want to be a part of this bet anymore. I actually like Cammie. I asked her out because I like her, not because of the stupid bet." I explain to them.

"Doesn't matter. You won the bet fair and square." Josh says. Why does he have to be so difficult? The bell rings.

"I have to get to homeroom. See you guys later." I walk away. I really hope I don't see them later. Those two guys have the IQ have a bag of nails.

I go into homeroom and see Cammie talking to Macey. I sigh and walk towards them.

**Cammie's POV**

**-5 minutes earlier-**

Bex and I walked into homeroom a little earlier today and sat down at our usual spots. As soon as I sat down, someone pulled me out of my seat.

"Macey, what do you want?" I asked her and she led me towards the corner of the room and let go of my arm.

"I hear you're dating Zach." She said with no emotion.

"Yeah…I am. Why?" I asked her. Is she jealous of Zach and me?

"I told you that he was going to hurt you, but noooo, you didn't listen to me. I know you're probably expecting me to be sympathetic to you right now because of what happened to your dad, which I am, but you shouldn't date Zach. He could be dating you out of pity right now. I mean, really? He asked you out the day after your dad died in a car accident. Don't you think he's up to something?"

"Umm, I think he's dating me because he cares about me. It's not out of pity." I said back to her.

"You know it's out of pity and you know you're going to end up hurt. You're just too hurt from what happened to your dad to realize anything else." Macey spat at me.

Before I could say anything back to her, Zach walked over.

"What's going on here?" he asked Macey and me.

"Oh, nothing. Just having a girl-to-girl talk." Macey smiled. But I could tell it was a total fake smile. Zach gave us a suspicious look and walked to his desk and sat down. I sighed and turned back to Macey.

"Can I go sit down now?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Sure, whatever. Have fun with your fake relationship." She flipped her hair and walked away. I went to my desk and explained to Bex what had just happened while the teacher took attendance. I got out my unfinished homework and worked on it the whole class period.

**Alright, that chapter is done! (: So, it was kinda short, but whatever. Haha, anyways, I hope you review! It would make my day!**

**Also, Happy Fourth of July! (that is if you're from the USA) Have a great weekend (:**

**Favs+Reviews=Faster Updates**


End file.
